Building A Future: A MaddieCasey Story
by SnickersC
Summary: A Fan Fic of As The World Turns, Maddie and Casey


_CHAPTER 1_

_How did I get so lucky_? Casey thought to himself as he sat on the roof as he always does when he visits Maddie... I mean do laundry at his parents house. _How is it possible that I fall more and more in love with Maddie everyday? She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and the funny thing is she doesn't know how beautiful she really is. She has changed me so much in the past few years, I used to only think about outward appearances, but Maddie taught me that the inner beauty is much more important. God I love her so much. There isn't a second that goes by that I don't think of her. Dad says he knew that we would be together the first time he saw me looking at her out of the corner of my eye at dinner back when we "hated" each other. Mom said the samething, funny how parents usually end up being right. When I first told Mom and Dad that I loved Maddie, they both laughed and said 'well we could have told out that months ago' I can't believe it has been four years since I first met her... I really do think it was love a first sight... a girl had never talked to me like that before and I actually liked it. I can't believe we wasted all that time fighting our feelings... oh well I guess it doesn't matter now_

His train of thought was interrupted by his door opening "Case, I saw your car outside are you in here?" Maddie said from the inside of his room "Yeah I am out here" Maddie climbed out onto the roof like she always does. She comes over and sets between my legs, I notice her lip is quivering so I wrap my arms around her to keep her warm "Somehow you always know what I need before I even ask" Maddie said while she leaned her back up against his chest. Maddie began to look at the stars while Casey just looked at Maddie, he couldn't take his eyes off of her "the stars are beautiful tonight", "yeah they are okay but everything fails on comparison to you, Mad." he says while he kisses her forehead... silence fell over the roof for a minute... not knowing what to do "Do you ever think about the future, Mad?" "of course I do, doesn't everyone?"... "yeah I guess so" 

"Hey Case, I talked to Katie today" Maddie said after a few minutes of silence "really? What about?" "She is writing a new book and she wants me to help her"… "I bet you jumped at that offer" Casey said with a smirk on his face. "Actually I told her I would think about it, I am no good at writing" _it never ceases to amaze me how humble she is I have read everything she has written and she is a phenomenal writer… she is phenomenal at everything she sets her mind to_. "I think you should do it, Katie loves you, you know that and she feels awful the way she wasn't there for you and Henry and she wants to make it up to you"… "yeah I guess so, okay you talked me into it, plus it will give me a chance to see Snickers" Maddie started to look up at the stars again, _she always does that, just another small thing she does to make me fall in love with her even more_ "Maddie, you know I love you, right?" "of course I do, I love you too" every time Maddie says I love you Casey feels like he is floating on air. _That is it I know what I have to do, I can't live with out her, I know that, there is only one thing I can to_. "Hey Casey! Your laundry is done" Margo shouted "Well I guess I need to get going, I promised Elwood that I would stop by the pet store to get some ant chow"… "Okay, tell him I said hello, bye Case" "Bye Mad"

Casey was driving back to the dorms to drop off his laundry and the ant chow. He laid the ant chow on Elwood's perfectly made bed. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Henry _I know I have to do this, Henry where are you? I need to talk to you._ "You have reached the Martini Man Hotline, I am unavailable at the moment so leave a message after beep" "Hey Henry, this is Casey, Call me when you get this I need to talk to you, it is important" Casey hung up and put away his laundry and cleaned up his half of the room. Casey's cell rang and sure enough it was Henry, "Hey Casey, I got the message is everything alright?"… "Yeah man, I need to talk to you. Are you at the Lakeview?" "actually no I just got off work I am still at WOAK, oh by the way thanks again for talking Kim into rehiring me"… "No problem, okay so will you meet me in the Lakeview lobby in 15 minutes?" "Why can't you just tell me one the phone?" Henry questioned… "This is one of those things you have to be in person to say"… "well okay I'll be ther in 15 minutes, see ya when I get there"

Casey was the first to get there and he was so nervous he was ripping his napkin up into little pieces. _Come on, Henry. Where are you?_ He has never been so nervous in his life. Henry walks in and sits down "So what's up, Casey? Why did you call me here?"… "Henry I have a question to ask you" "well what is it" Casey got a deer in the head lights look on his face _No man you have to do this don't chicken out_ "Can I have your permission to ask Maddie to marry me?"

Chapter 2

"What did you just say, Casey?" _I know a lot of people think Henry is a total push over and wouldn't hurt a fly, but when it comes to Maddie, he is a force to be reckoned with and honestly I am totally afraid of him _"I want to ask Maddie to marry me, but I would like your permission first"… "oh wow I didn't see this coming… Hey Joe will you get me my regular and keep 'em coming"… _oh no he is going say no_ "Look Henry, I am in love with your sister, You know I would do anything for her…" Henry cut in "Casey I know that, you have proved that to me time and time again, it's just I love Maddie more than I love myself, and Casey I LOVE myself, okay you have my permission, but I tell you this now if you ever do anything to hurt my bright eyes you will answer to me… You got that?"… _Sweet_ "yes sir"… "so when do you plan on asking her?" _I didn't want to give away to many details_ "Tomorrow night at the reopening of Crash" "That soon? Do you have a ring, yet" "No but I have been saving up for the past 2 years and I am going to ask my Mom to go ring shopping with me, which reminds me I have to tell Mom and Dad, See ya Henry" as Casey stood up to shake Henry's hand Henry stood up and gave Casey a hug and said "Just to let you know, Maddie has always told me that you where her knight in shining armor"… "Thanks for telling me that, hey are you going to come tomorrow night?"… "you better believe it I wouldn't miss it for the world, it is okay if I invite Emily?"... "yeah I was actually going to say that, I still can't believe that she made Maddie the editor-and-cheif of the Inturder"... "I can be very persuasive, what about Harry?"... "I know Maddie would want her nephew there, bring anyone you want to."

"Mom, Dad, are you all home?"…. "yeah Casey, wow you sound excited about something" Margo said coming down the stairs "Where is Dad?" "He had to go into work" "I need to tell both of you something" "well you can tell me" "Okay… I can tell Dad later"… "I just got back from talking to Henry"… "Well that is exciting"… "Mom I am trying to tell you something"… "Okay son, what did you talk to Henry about?"… "Is Maddie here, cause I don't want her to hear"… "No she is taking Danny to Emily's house… now I a curious why don't you want Maddie to hear about a conversation you had with her brother?"… _Great just what I need my mom going into cop mode_ "I asked Henry, if I had his permission to ask Maddie to marry me?"… "WOW! Really? What did he say?" "He gave me his permission"… "WOW Casey! So when are you going to pop the question?" "Tomorrow night at Crash"… "do you have the ring?"… "That is what I wanted to talk to you about, I have saved up 9,993 dollars and I was wondering if you could go with me tomorrow to pick out the ring?"… "Of course I will go with you" she says as she is going in to hug him "Casey I know I don't tell you enough, I am proud of you, you have really became a man in the past few years"… "well you can thank Maddie for that, hey I have to get back to the dorms now but would you call everyone and tell them to be at Crash tomorrow night at 7?"… "Of course I will son" … "Thanks Mom, and don't tell Maddie, don't even act weird around her, because she is smart and she will know something is up and I want it to be a surprise"… "You got it, okay so came to the station at noon and we will go pick out a ring"… "Okay Mom bye"

_This is the day, the day my life changes forever. I can't believe that I am steps closer to making my dream become a reality. I hope she says yes… I think I will die if she doesn't . So am I forgetting to tell anyone lets see we got Henry, Mom, Dad, Gwen and Adam, Jack and Carly, Grams, Grandma and Grandpa, Aunt Katie and Simon, Mike and Lucy, Uncle Craig, Luke and Kevin, Will and Jade, Jessica and Ben, and Dallas… that is it okay. Gosh the ring that me and Mom picked out is gorgeous I can't wait to place it on her tiny left ring finger._ knock knock "who is it?" "Your Father, I need to talk to you" "okay come on in" "where is Elwood?" "He is over at Sarabeth's he is going to chill out there until it is time to go the Crash"… "Okay, so you are going to pop the question?"…. _How did I know this was coming_ "That's the plan"… "I am proud of you Casey, I really am"… "I know dad I know"…. "you know I knew this was going to happen, you wanna know why"… "Why Dad?" "Because you look at Maddie the way I look at your mother"… "I think you were the first one to figure it out and I was the last one, funny how life works"… "Casey I am proud of you for taking this step, but I am more proud of the man that you have become, I am glad you know you can come to me when you are having problems… I must admit whenever you told me that you and Maddie agreed that you weren't going to make love until you where married, I didn't believe it, but it has been two years since you told me that and you have still kept that promise"… "Yeah I know, but Dad how would you know if I was telling the truth or not?"…. "You are a bad liar, when you were lying about Billy being yours, I knew the whole time, but I wanted you to admit it."… "I never knew that"… "Parents are smarter than you think"… "Yeah I know, well Dad I got to head over to Crash now, hey did you tell Dallas, Jessica, and Ben right?"…. "Yes I did, see ya later son"

Maddie is in her room getting ready for the big night knock knock "Maddie?" she walks over and opens the door, it is Gwen "Hey Gwen! How are you?"…. "Great"… "That is Fantastic , what is that you have there?" Maddie says while look down at Gwen's arms holding a garment bag… "Carly made you a dress for tonight and she asked me to bring it to you"… "Wow this is beautiful..." Maddie said as she was opening the bag "...what's the occasion?"… "Well since you are the youngest editor-and-Chief of the Newspaper, and tonight is the Grand Reopening of Crash, Carly thought that you might want to wear something one of a kind"…. "Awww how sweet, I will be sure to wear it tonight! I am going to try it on right now, be right back" "Okay I will be right here" Gwen gets her cell phone out and calls Casey "Hey what's up?" "Hey Gwen did you give Mad the dress?"… "Yeah she is trying it on right now…." Maddie walks out in a turquoise blue tea-length strapless dress "… Wow she looks gorgeous, Casey… I'll talk to you later"… "Who was that?"… "it was Casey calling to see where I put the playlist for tonight … Wow you look amazing"…. "I love this color and I have the perfect shoes to go with them, so is Carly and Jack coming?" "Yes they are, I am going to sing and for some reason Carly has to come to everything I sing at"... "well I guess I will thank her in person... well Gwen it is 6 o'clock I guess we need to get going."

Chapter 4

Every morning for the past 3 years Daniel wakes Maddie up in the morning, bring her breakfast in bed and set and talk to her while she is eating… that was his favorite thing to so, but Tom says he has to do all his morning chores before he gets to so Daniel hurried up and finished is breakfast, and clean his room and get ready for school as fast as he could… "Hey Maddie, Maddie? Wake up Breakfast is here"… "Hey Danny! Thank you … so how was the sleepover at Carly's go?" …"It was great Me, JJ, Parker, and Jack all slept outside in the tent and Sage and Carly had a makeover party inside"… "It sounds like you had a wonderful time"… "yeah it was… I took the camera you got me for my birthday and I took pictures of you and Casey and here are the pictures, do you want to see?" "sure"… Maddie was looking through the pictures and Daniel was looking around her room "hey Maddie what is this?" holding up Casey's note from the night before… "I don't know… it looks like something is written on it… let me see… it is from Casey… I love these pictures… you should show them the your Mom"… "I will… I have to go to school now… Have a nice day." "You too" Maddie just sat there in her bed reading the note until she had it memorized… and then she went to her closet and pulled out a chest full of stuff Casey has given her, she took out a scrapbook and pasted her most recent addition in the colorful book. _My life is perfect I have a man who loves me with all his heart and his family loves me like I was one of them, I have a brother and sister who loves me. And a successful career ahead of me! I don't think I could be more happy!_

Casey's cell phone rings "Hello?"… "oh I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you"… "that is okay, so what's up Henry?"… "ummm I have something to tell you, it is about Mom"… "What? You mean YOUR mom?"… "yeah you heard me… she called me just now and she wants to come to Oakdale to mend some fences with the us"… "Are you serious? So when is she coming?"… "I don't know… I told her I would have to run it by Maddie and Sarabeth first ".. "that is good thinking on your part"… "I am having lunch with Maddie and Sarabeth today and I would like you and Elwood to come so all of us can talk it out"… "Okay I will give Elwood the heads up" … Okay Thanks Casey see ya at lunch" _Wow! I don't know if this is a good thing or if is going to end up like Eve… all I know I have to protect Maddie, I am not going to let my guard down for a minute…_. "Hey Elwood… Wake up… Man don't make me sit on you again"… "I'm up! I'm up! What is it?"… "Henry just called me and told me that Maddie's mom wants to mend fences with Maddie, Sarabeth and Henry and she wants to come to Oakdale to do it, and Henry wants me, you, and the girls to go to lunch with him today so he can tell them and we can figure out what to do"… "Man… I was so not expecting that… okay I will be there"… "okay thanks.. I got to get going… I have some errands to run"… "okay, bye"

knock knock "Hey Katie, do you have a minute?" "oh course Maddie, come on in… Simon is taking Snickers to the vet"… "Is the little guy okay?"… "yeah it is just a check up"… "okay good I was worried about that… Katie I have an Idea and I wanted to run it by you before I presented it to and Craig and Emily"… "okay what is it?"… "I was thinking of making "Oakdalian of the week"… high lighting the good things do in this community"… "that is a wonderful idea, but what do I have to do with it?"… "well I want you to write it"… "What?"… "you heard me… I think it would be a fair trade… I help you on the book and you help me with the paper"… "okay you have a deal"… "thank you so much, Katie, I was afraid you would say no"… "now would I say no to family, that was some party last night"…. "I know… I had no idea that Casey was even thinking about it… I mean we have talked about it"… "well Margo told me that he had been saving up his money for the past 2 years and that he paid for the ring all by his self… except for 7 dollars that Margo paid"… "Two years? Wow that is a long time! Speaking of paid I have to go I told Barbara that I would watch Johnny while she went to a board meeting, I will get back to you when I get the go ahead"… "okay call me tonight, and will you give Henry a hug for me?"… "yes I will"

"Maddie what are you doing here?"… "someway to greet your fiancée there Casey"… _There's that humor_ "I meant to say I thought I thought you were at work… well I am… Barbara asked me to come and get John and take him to the Intruder… she is at a meeting there."… "oh okay"… "Casey what is wrong?"… I have to tell her.. No Henry can do a better job at it than I can "Nothing… hey did you read my note?"… "Yes I did and it was beautiful I put it in our chest, one question though how did I end up in your shirt?"… "well I didn't want you to be uncomfortable so after I went and got my shirt out of the car and then I asked Mom if she would go upstairs and get you out of that dress and into something better to sleep in… I figured you might have been uneasy if I did it…I didn't want to take any chances so I asked my her."…. "aww thank you… watch out… if you keep this up I am going to think you are the most thoughtful person"… "we wouldn't want that now would we?"… "Casey I love you", "I love you Maddie"… "Hey what are you doing right now?"… "Just finishing up some errands".. "Would you like to join me?"… "you bet" "Good but I have to drop something of at Lisa's and then we will get Johnny" Maddie then grabbed Casey by the hand and led him to the elevator once we where inside and the door was closed "Casey, I what I was thinking" "What?" "that we have only had a few minutes of alone time"… "yeah and?"… "and I don't pick Johnny up for a good twenty minutes"… I like were she is going with this "really?"… "really… I can put of taking those pictures to Lisa…" Maddie puts her arms around Casey neck "…which means…" "we would have a twenty whole minute of just you and me I like the sound of that, but this is an elevator… everyone uses it" … "well I guess we will just need to find somewhere else, which shouldn't be a problem"… we got of the elevator hand in hand "No one ever uses the stair case unless the elevator isn't working"… "Mad, once you set your mind to something there is no stopping you is there?"… "You better believe it… here we go" Casey wrapped his arms around Maddie, while Maddie pulled him down into a kiss they make there way over to the steps and Maddie ended up sitting on step higher than Casey so he had to lean up to kiss her, which he had no problem with. _How is it possibly possible that she would even want to be friends with me let alone spending the rest of her life with me. I am so thankful to her. I love her with every fiber of my heart and soul. _

Casey and Maddie where still making out in staircase and Simon comes running up the steps "Whoa… Whoa, I am so sorry guys"… "Simon! Why are you taking the stairs?" Maddie said in a shocking manner… "Exercise… hey I am sorry guy I will let you get back to what you were doing I can talk to you later, Casey"… "No that won't be necessary I will let you to guys talk while I go get Johnny…. I'll be back in a few"… "Thank you Maddikins" … "your welcome, Simon.. Don't keep him too long"… "oh I won't… Congratulations again" Maddie hugs the adorable Aussie and then give Casey a soft kiss on the cheek and says "See ya in a few"… "okay Mad, I miss you already"… Maddie makes her way to the door to take the elevator up… "So Simon what do you want to talk about"… "I want to give you some advice, Don't be stupid like I was with Katie, I mean I love her I always have but sometimes I took her love for granted and she turned to Mike and it takes forever to win the girl you love back after you let her slip away… so never anything come in between you and Maddie and your marriage will last a lifetime"… _I always knew Aunt Katie would be back with Simon_ "Thanks man, hey where did you go last night?"… "I had and emergency at work" "Is everything okay?".. "yeah it is now! Hey Casey I have something for you"… "What is it?" "Well I don't have it right now so I will give it to you later" "okay"… "Look Johnny it is Casey and Simon say hi"… "Why can't they say hi to me… I mean I am da man"… "John Dustin, don't make me tell your grandmother that you have been watching her movies… now say hello"… yes Miss Maddie… Hi Simon, hi Casey" "Hey little man how are you?" "I'm good tonight Ethan Snyder is coming over to play!" "well that sounds great see ya later man"… "okay bye Simon"… "Okay lets go met Grandma Barbara" Johnny grabbed Maddie's finger and started pulling her along and Casey grabbed her other hand so Johnny was actually dragging both Maddie and Casey.

"Okay we are here… now lets go find your Grandma… are you coming Casey?"… "I will be there in a minute Mad" "okay don't take too long?"…. Johnny is having trouble with his booster seat and says "Miss Maddie… will you help me?"… "sure honey… there you go lets go" Watching Maddie walking to the door with Johnny was swinging her arm back and forth Casey just sat there in awe of her absolute beauty _Wow Maddie will be a wonderful mother I can already tell… every kid in town loves her to death and she loves them just as much… she actually talks to them and gives them attention unlike there parents that are too worried about there job… Maddie doesn't know it but she is the reason why all the kids are hanging out together she single handedly mended all the grudges that the other families had with one another. Oakdale is now one big ol happy family and when I problem pops up every gathers around and helps one another. She is Oakdale's Mother Theresa! She doesn't have a selfish bone in her body. I love her so much. Well I better go in now._ Maddie had already taken Johnny to the daycare and was now talking with Barbara "well Hello Casey"… "Hello Mrs. Ryan"… "I told you, you can call me Barbara, I am sorry I couldn't make it last night, I couldn't find a babysitter that Johnny liked… I got you something to make it up to you"… "Mrs. Ryan… I mean Barbara that is totally unnecessary"… "oh don't be silly, it is my pleasure to do so… here you go"… "it is a business card"… "I made a few calls and am going to pay for your honeymoon… all you have to do is call them and tell them the date and the destination anywhere in the world for a full week"… _Barbara always gives Maddie the best gifts… last year for Maddie's birthday, she got her a brand new car… Maddie has a way of bringing out the best in people_ "Thank you Barbara"… "yeah thanks Mrs. Ryan"…. "you are very welcome well I have to get back to the meeting see you later"… "Casey to you realize what this means?"… "that we are going to have the greatest honeymoon ever"… "yes that but we need to set a date for the wedding"… "How about tomorrow?"… "No...but I want it to be perfect"… "I know, how about you ask Aunt Katie and Grams to help you… they have planned perfect weddings to Aunt Katie in less than a week."… "Ha Ha Casey no I was thinking Valentine's Day"…. _How did I know she was going to say that… oh yeah she is a romantic and that is the most romantic day of the year _"that is 4 months I can't wait that long"… "Okay how about December 21"… _ahhh the day I knew she cared about me_… "Can you have everything ready by then? I mean that is a month and a half away"… "yeah I can so December 21?"… "Perfect, let me guess it is going to be like Henry's right"… "kinda…but with a lot more people… speaking of Henry I better get going… I have to meet him for lunch"… _is it that time already? Well at least I know what is going on so I can be strong for her_ "I am going with you"… "Really?".. "yeah Henry invited me"… "What is Henry up to? Oh well lets get going"

_Okay it is 6:30... Where is Maddie? Gwen said that she was on her way and she was with Maddie, did they get into an accident? No don't think like that… everything is okay she had to make a stop to get gas or something.. Everything is okay… just calm down Casey, she will be here_ "Hey Casey" "Oh hey Luke, I am glad you could make it, where is Mom and Dad, Grandma, Ethan and the Girls? Danny has been asking where they are"… "Mom and dad are parking, Grandma will be here in a minute and the kids are playing with Parker, JJ, and Sage… so where is the ring?" "Right here in my pocket" "Good don't loose it"… "hey don't jinx me, hey I will see ya later I am looking for Maddie" "alright see you later"

"You looking for someone?" _who the heck is that_ "Oh hey Emily, I am just looking for Maddie. Have you seen her?" "She just called me and told me to tell you that her and Gwen had to run and get something and she would be here in 10 minutes"… "oh good I was getting to get worried"… "Hey Casey, would like to come to dinner sometime next week, Henry said that he was going to make his famous Turducken" "yeah I would like that a lot, thanks Emily"… "Anytime"…"well I am going to go mingle to kill time before Maddie gets here"

_Maddie, it is 6:39 please get here soon_ "Gwen you are here… where is Maddie?"… "Relax Casey she wanted to park the car… you know how she likes to make an entrance"… "Okay good, how do I look?"… "your nervous, aren't you?"… "ya think?"… "Well it is okay just remember that you love her and as long as you remember that you will be okay" _… yeah easier said and done there Gwen. Girls have it so easy all they have to say is "yes"… wait girls have to carry around a baby for 9 months… okay they win _"Hey dad… have you seen Maddie?"… "no, not yet, just relax Case, breathe! well look who just walked in, your brunette beauty"… _Oh my she is gorgeous that color is fantastic…. She looks amazing… what and I saying she always look amazing… I wonder if she knows she has me under her spell, every time I look at her my heart skips a beat, every time she touches me I feel like I have died and gone to heaven , she is my angel… and she doesn't even know it_. "Hey Casey, Mr. Hughes" … "hey Maddie, I will talk you later" "okay Mr. Hughes… So Case what do you think? Carly made it for me just for tonight" she says as she spins around…. _Breathe Casey, breathe, keep it cool _"you look like you just came down from heaven, you look amazing"… "You always say that"… "That is because it is always true" … Maddie leans up to softly kiss him on the cheek _she really does have lips of an angel _"thanks… I didn't think me being named Editor-and-Chief would be such a big deal… I mean everyone is making a huge fuss over it"… "what do you mean?"… "well everyone is saying Congratulations and all that"… "well they are proud of you, just like I am… would you like to dance?"… "Ummm Casey I hate to break it to you, Case, but there is no music playing"… "I don't care, I just want to dance with you"… "well then, I guess I could squeeze you in"… _There is that sense of humor that I love so much… wow her eyes are sparkling tonight, she is so happy, I can't wait until I get to wake up to that beautiful face every single morning… why can't breathe when I am around her… I will never be able to understand that…_ "So Maddie will you introduce Gwen tonight?"… "Sure but why can't you?"… "because this is your night"…. "No it is yours… you are the one who is in charge of this place, you are the one who convinced Lisa, to move Crash to Metro… you should do it"… "I maybe came up with the idea, but you where the one in charge"… "Okay I will, Casey can I tell you a secret?" "sure" "Elwood asked Sarabeth out and she said yes"… _Maddie playing matchmaker again_ "What? I thought they was just friends"… "well Sarabeth told me last week that she like Elwood, so I urged him to asked him out… and he did, that is why I got here late, she was telling me"_ I knew it, she is always playing matchmaker._

"May have your attention everyone, I would like to thank you for coming out to our reopening of Crash… as most of you know, Crash was located in the back of Mabel's Red Hots… it was a little cramped thanks to all of you all coming and packing the place, so my brilliant grandson came up with the idea of moving here… and as you can see there is a lot more room to move around. Come up here, Casey.".. _why does she do this she knows I am not going to ask Maddie to marry me until later _"Thanks everyone for coming tonight, it will be a night you will remember the rest of your life, I know I will, but in all honesty I can't take credit for this incredible place. I just came up with the idea… all the planning was done by my girlfriend, Maddie Coleman… so would you give a round of applause for Maddie as she come up here" _I want to ask her right now… I can't wait any longer.. No I will wait _"Thank you Casey, I cannot take credit for this lovely place either, it was a group effort so I will like to think those people right now. Mike Kasnoff and his bother, Mark did all the construction work, Thank you Mark and Mike, Carly Snyder was the designer and she is also the one who made this lovely dress I am wearing right now Thank you so much Carly. Lisa for listening to all my crazy ideas to bring more people in for example Karaoke night is next Thursday and my bother Henry is the host of that, so thank you Lisa. Casey and Gwen for all the music they play to keep this place rockin' and the countless people that went on Coffee and Food runs for us: Henry and Emily Coleman, Holden, Lily, & Luke Snyder, Emma Snyder, Jack Snyder, Simon & Katie Frasier, Margo & Adam & Tom Hughes… I don't now what I would do without all the caffeine and sugar you all brought" _Wow I try to give her credit and she won't take it… she is the most selfless person I know… I love her so much… ah screw this, I can't take it any more I am proposing right now _"hold on Maddie, I am not done with you yet"… "What are you doing Casey Hughes?"… "I have something to tell you right now in front of everyone you know"…. "Okay, What is it"… "here sit down right here… this might talk a while"… "okay"…. _okay here I go_ "okay first off I would like to say I am the luckiest person in the world, just to know this lovely angel sitting next to me, I love her with all of my heart. I fell in love with her as soon as I laid my eyes on her on September 20, 2005... Although I didn't act that way, but I was scared of her, because she was unlike anyone I have ever met, she is beautiful on the inside as well at the out, she was smart and I didn't know how to read her like I do with most girls. Maddie I promised you that I would never let anything happen to you and I would protect you no matter what, I meant that you are not only the love of my life but you are my best friend"… "Case, Why are you saying all of this"…. "Because I love you Maddie, you have changed me in so many ways that you will never know… Maddie I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to have kids running all over the place, I want to hear you say "I love you" every day for the rest of my life..." Casey gets down on his knee "...You are the one for me, Mad… Will you Marry me?"… "What? Casey, I love you too I have dreamed of you every night for the past 4 years… I want all my dreams to come true"… "Maddie, I want all of your dreams to come true too, you can make my dreams come true, right here, right now… What do you say?" "Did you ask Henry?"… "yes I did do you think I would be doing this if I haven't?" "Good point" "Maddie just say Yes you know you want to" Henry yelled across the room… _Thank you Henry he will be great Brother-in-law GO HENRY_ "Yes Casey, I will marry you" _She said yes I can't believe it she actually said yes! _"Can I have that rock now, I am ready to show it off?" "Okay here.." Casey slides the huge 10,000 dollar ring on here perfect left ring finger "…perfect fit"… "oh Case, this is beautiful, I love you so much" she pulls his head up to her level and gives him a kiss… "Maddie?"… "Yes? What is it?"… "I have a confession to make… I was nervous that you would say no"… "Well you don't have to worry about that… I am yours always and forever"

Casey watched Maddie as she was mingling and showing off her ring. _Am I dreaming? Did she really say yes? If someone would have told me 5 years ago that I would be in love with the perfect woman and proposed to her in front of nearly the whole town I would have said that they are crazy. I can't believe I was dancing in front of people and I don't care… see I never liked dancing that is why I never went to dances or anything and if I did I would keep making excuses not to dance. But that is one of the things Maddie changed me. I remember when Emily proposed to Henry and as soon as Maddie congratulated her big brother, she came over to me and said "I am going to sign us up for a dance class so we can dance at Henry's wedding." That was the most fun I have had at a wedding Mainly because Maddie planned the whole thing… she told Emily that she wanted Henry to have a fairytale wedding/ball. It was like Cinderella's wedding… even down to the horse drawn carriage… I really don't think Henry really wanted a huge wedding at first but he has trouble saying no to Maddie, who can blame him. Henry is quite the dancer… I can't believe he is teaching dance down at the rec center on the weekend… I sat in on the class because I had to stay with Danny, and he is such a big kid… it was actually quite hilarious!_ "Hey what is so funny?"… "Nothing, Elwood, look at Maddie, she is so happy"… "Yeah because of you"… "yeah I know… hey I will see ya later I got to get back to work"… "okay man, talk to ya later" 

"Everyone Can I have your attention please? Thank you, it is now my pleasure to introduce my favorite sister-in-law and my brother… so give it up to Gwen and Adam" … "thanks Casey, I am singing so that means I get the mike and get to talk. I would just like to say a word to Maddie, my best friend, Maddie you have always been there for me no matter what, you are the one person that I know I can always go to for anything… some times I took you friendship for granted but you never quit being my friend, and I know will never be able to make it up to you… now for the rest of you the song I am going to sing tonight is a song Maddie's all time favorite song and just so happens to be the song that Casey told me to play tonight is titled True originally sung by Ryan Cabrera… So Maddie and Casey this is for you"

**_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_**  
Casey walks over to Maddie and says "Mad, Can I have this dance?" as he held out his hand "Actually it is May I not Can I.. But yes you may" _I love when she corrects me, she is the smartest person ever I have ever met.  
**You might think I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attatched to you  
Mmmm**_  
Casey looks down at Maddie and he noticed a tear forming in her eye "Mad? What is it, why are you crying?"… "Because I am so happy Casey, I love you and I promise I always will you are my Knight in shining armor" _I don't know why she says that she is the one who saved me_ "and you are my Angel from Heaven" Casey puts his finger on Maddie's chin and lifts her head up and gives her a soft kiss   
**_I'm weak, it's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster _**  
"Maddie, when did you know you were in love with me?"… "When you agreed to help be find Henry when B.J. had kid knapped him. I saw how much you cared for me, you were the first person, besides Henry I could trust, why I have told you this a thousand times" "I know but I love hearing it" Maddie placed her head on his shoulder and they just swayed back and forth.  
**_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
You don't know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak, it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_**  
"Casey do you remember when I first made you listen to this song?" "yeah I do, Danny burned you a CD with all of your favorite song for your birthday and you begged me to listen to it" "is that the reason you told Gwen to sing it?"… "No not really… I choose this song because it is exactly how feel about you I have trouble breathing everytime I look at you"… "oh stop it you are making me blush"… "okay I will, but it is true every word of it"  
**_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true  
I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_**

"Hey Casey, do you mind if I cut in?".. "Sure Henry she is all yours"… "How is my Beautiful little sister doing?"… "Wonderful Henry, wonderful"… "Good, you look amazing, that dress is perfect"… "I know, I really need to write out a thank you card for it… Carly is amazing."…. "Yes she is… oh hey before I forget, I officially paid off my tab at the Lakeview"… "Really? That is great Henry"… "I have something for you… actually it is from Emily Harry and I… Look" Henry pulled out a pearl necklace "oh Henry it is beautiful Will you put it on for me"… "Sure my little bright eyes" Henry put the necklace on her and then Maddie turned around and gave Henry a three kisses on the cheek "one is for Emily, one is for Harry and the last one is for you" "well it is getting Late and Kim has set up a meeting at 8 so am going to go now… you want to do lunch tomorrow?"… "I would love that… good night Henry"… Henry gave Maddie a kiss on the forehead and gives her a hug and then leaves… Tom comes up and ask "Maddie, do you want to dance?"… "Sure Mr. Hughes"… "I told you, you can call me Tom"… "okay sure Tom" Tom led her out to the dance floor "So where you surprised?"… "Yes.. I knew something was up but I didn't expect this" "good that was the plan"… "Mr. Hughes, I mean, Tom may I tell you something?"… "Sure"… "I just wanted to let you know that you and Mrs. Hughes are like the parents I never had… I love you all so much"… "well I am glad to here that, because you are like the daughter we never had and we love you, Danny worships the ground you walk on… he told me the other day that he wanted you to be his date for his school dance… but then a day later he came and said that he was going with Sage Snyder"… "You know I would have went with him"… "I know, Thank you for the dance but I need to get going… Margo is going to drive your car so Casey can take you home" actually I rode here with Gwen but tell her thank you for offering… I'll see you are home"… "okay take care Maddie and Congratulations"… "Thank you Mr. Hugh… I mean Tom good night"

"Hey, Mads, it party is dieing down now and Luke and Holden said they would help Gwen and Adam clean up so we are free to go, where do you want to go?"... "I am pretty sleepy actually, so would you please talk me home"... "As you wish"... "Your quoting Princess Bride agian... I knew I would get you hooked on chick flicks" _she is right I am hooked... but how can I not love something she loves so much_ "yeah yeah yeah, but oh well come on lets get you home"

Half way home Casey glanced over at his soon to be wife and she had already fallen asleep so Casey turned off the radio so it wouldn't wake her up _I bet she will want a wedding just like Henry's. She loves fairytales and romance_ Casey pulled out his cell phone when he turned onto his street "Hello?"... "Mom are you asleep yet?"... "No"... "Well will you come open the door for me so I can carry Maddie in... she fell asleep and I don't want to wake her up"... "yeah sure Case"... "Thank you... I am pulling into the drive way now"... Casey went to the passenger side of the car and carefully unbuckling her seat belt so she wouldn't wake up, he picked her up took her inside, took her up the stairs and tucked her in bed. Casey kissed her softly "Sweet Dreams my precious princess" and then went to her desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote:

"Mad,  
you fell asleep on the way home last night so I carried you in and tucked you in. You look like an angel. By the way I love your necklace... I didn't want it to break so I took it off and put it in your Jewelry box. I took your shoes off and placed them in your closet, I took your hair down and placed the bobby pins on your vanity, and I put your cake in the fridge... Have a great day at work and I will see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you, Case." He put the note on her night stand, turned on her night light and then left his love to have a peaceful night sleep.

"Hey Henry! Guess what?" "Well why don't you give your brother a heart attack why don't ya… Come her give me a hug" Maddie and Henry give each other the hug of death "Casey and I have set a wedding date"… "Really? When?" "December 21st and will you give me away?"… "Isn't that Dad's job?" "Henry you and I both know he couldn't care less… no I want you to do it...Will you?" "of course I will… where is Casey?"… "He is parking the car"… "good I need to say something and I need everyone to be here so we can all discuss it"… "We? Henry what are you up to?"… "Elwood and Sarabeth will be joining us as well here they come right now… Casey is too"…"hey Elwood and Sarabeth what a surprise!"… "okay okay enough chit-chat I need to tell you something… Mom called me earlier today" "You have to be joking, Henry, tell me you are joking"… "Sadly I am not"… "well what did she want?" …"She wants to come here and start fresh… she says she realized now that she wasn't a good mother to us kids and she wants to try to build a relationship with the three of us"… "Wow. What did you say Henry?" "I told her that I would talk to Sarabeth and you… I realize this is hard for you all to take in but she really sounded sincere… I think we should just give her a chance" "Henry, I am for it" "I figured you would be Sarabeth… Bright Eyes what about you?"… "I don't know Henry… I mean she just stood by while Dad beat me up… what decent human being could watch a 8 year old get beaten… literally to the point to me being hospitalized 4 times… You remember that, Don't you? You had to use all of you gambling money to pay the hospital bill… I am seriously going have to thing about it"…. "I understand, take all the time you need… and I won't give her answer until you are okay with it"… "Thank you Henry… Please excuse me I need to go" Maddie stands up trying to hold back her tears but she failed at that because they were running down your face. Maddie was heading out of the lobby and ran into Will, "Maddie? Maddie are you okay? What's wrong?" Maddie gave Will a hug and managed to "My Mom wants to see me… Will and I don't know what to do?" "oh Maddie I am so sorry, do you want to talk about it?"… "No… but will you please tell Casey that I am taking a cab"… "Sure Maddie, you know if you ever need to talk I am here right?"… "Yes Will I do… but right now I need to think talk to you later" Will finds Casey at the Table alone the others were no longer in the mood to eat so they left… "Hey I just ran into Maddie and she told me that she was going to take a cab"… "Did she say were she is going?"… "No she didn't"… "Well thanks for telling me… so Maddie and I sat a date for the wedding" "Really? When?"… "December 21 will you be my best man?"… "of course I will.. Hey I got to run" "okay see ya"… _Where did she go… well duh I know where she went… the roof that is where she always goes to think… _

_I knew she would be out here_ "Maddie?" he says while climbing out the window… "Casey… I don't know what to do"…"Mad, you don't have to know… Listen to me"… "What Casey?"… "Okay I want you to stop using your brain for a minute and listen to what you heart is telling you to do"… "I should give her another chance, but what if.."… "No what ifs … there will be no what ifs I told you I would always protect you and that is what I am going to do… if you want to see your mother again… don't be scared… I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you"… "you promise?".. "I promise" "okay I will do it than… only if you are by my side"… "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else" Casey softly kisses her on the lips and whispers in her ear "I love you Maddie Coleman"… "and I love you Casey Hughes" they just sat there holding each other for a good ten minutes. "Casey, So I am going ask Gwen to be my Matron of Honor and Sarabeth and Lucy to be my bridesmaids"… "I already asked Will to be my best man and I am going to ask Luke and Elwood to be my groomsmen" "Good, Henry said he would give me away"… "Cool, are you going to ask Carly to do the dresses?"… "yes I am, and Lily and Emily said that they would take care of the catering" "are you going to have the horse drawn carriage like at Henry's Wedding?" "Yes and that reminds me… I wonder if I could talk Jack, Holden, and Dallas to dress up and be the coachmen like they did last time"… "I bet you could talk them into it" _Yeah she could talk someone to where a pink tutu to the skating rink in the middle of the winter!_

Chapter 5 (Thanksgiving Eve)

_Madeline Coleman, Editor and Chief, I think I am finally getting used to that title. _Maddie was busy setting up her new office…_ Of course they will have to change the sign on the door in a month to Madeline Hughes_ Knock Knock "Maddie do you have a minute?" "Sure Luke what do you need?"… "I just wanted to say thanks for hiring me to be the photographer"… "Well I should be thanking you for taking the job, I have seen your pictures and they are wonderful"… "Thanks, Hey Maddie so Dad wanted me to ask you if you are going to use Caroline to pull your carriage, or do you want Jewel?"… "Well Jewel does get a little crazy so Caroline" "Okay I will be sure to tell him, so how are you other arrangements going?"… "Wonderful, Luke in one month I will be Maddie Hughes"… "Wow already less than a month, I guess time flies when you are having fun" "that is correct" "Hey Natalie and Faith wants to know when you are going to have another girls night in down at the rec center? they can't stop talking about the last one"… "Well you can tell them I will plan one in the next few weeks and we will have a slumber party in the gym this time… Luke I am sorry but I have to get going, I have a meeting with Emily and Craig"… "Okay good luck" "Thanks Luke… I know technically I am your boss but I don't care…" Maddie gives Luke a hug "…I am so glad we are friends Luke"… "I'm happy to here that Maddie, because I am glad we are friends also"

"Casey, Casey, wake up! You have whipped cream all over your face"…"huh? Where am I?"… "You are at Java and you were dosing off"… "Oh sorry Lucy, I didn't get much sleep last night"… "you want to talk about it?" "I was worried, Maddie's Mom is coming today"… "ah I see… so to change the subject"… "Can you tell Maddie that I made sure I have December 21 off"… "Okay I will, so what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"… "Nothing, I have to work, What about you?" "Mom, Dad, Adam, Daniel, Maddie and I are going over to Henry and Emily's house"… "Really? Is Henry going to make his Turducken? I love that stuff"… "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without it, if you want I can fix you a plate and bring it to you at the hospital"… "Thanks Casey, hey that is my order, I got to go, see you tomorrow I guess".. "Okay bye Lucy" _I can't believe it in less than a month and I will be Mr. Maddie Coleman! I crack myself up sometimes. No seriously lets face it she has control and I wouldn't want it any other way._

_I don't understand people who say Craig is hard to get a yes out of… I just did it with no problem what so ever_ "Hey Henry what are you doing in my office?" "I just came to check out your new digs… I must say I'm impressed so how did your meeting go, Bright Eyes?"… "great! I convinced Craig to expand the newspaper by 4 pages so ever think won't be so cramped"… "Craig, I thought Emily was supposed to be there"… "well she was but she was getting nauseated so she left" "well having twins will do that to you" "I still can't believe you all are having twins… that is so cool"… "yeah it is, so are you ready to go to the airport?"… "I am as ready as I am going to be, is Casey meeting us there?"… "yeah he is, he is going to get Sarabeth right now, and Elwood can't make it, he has a class"… "okay lets go"

"Gate 124 here it is now where is Maddie and Henry they better get here fast the plane is getting ready to land"… "Here they come Casey, I see them"… "Where?"… "Right there, how can you miss Henry, he looks like the Jolly green giant in that suit"… _Poor Sarabeth she doesn't have the humor gene that Henry and Maddie have, she is just trying too hard _"Hey Mad"… "Hey Case, I'm glad you came"… "Oh I ran into Lucy at Java and she said that she made sure she had the 21st off so she can now guarantee that she will be your bridesmaid" "Good, hey Sarabeth are you and Elwood coming to Henry's tomorrow?" "No we are going to Elwood's Mom's house… he wants me to meet them" "Oh okay… here comes the passengers getting off the plane"…. "HENRY HENRY IS THAT YOU? WOULD YOU MOVE IT THAT IS MY SON, GET OUT OF MY WAY"…. "There's mom I could recognize her yelling anywhere"… "Henry is that you? My you are so tall and handsome"… "Hello Mother, nice to see you."… "Sarabeth, your hair is so long, why don't you cut it?"… "Hi Momma! I like my hair the way it is but I will cut it if you want to" _She has always been the suck up in the family_ "Madeline is that you?"… "Yes Elizabeth it is your youngest daughter"… "Wow you have grown up into a fine young woman" "yeah no thanks to you" "well can I at least have a hug?"… "No, you MAY not"… "well okay, will you at least tell me who is this handsome young man is?" "This is Casey Hughes, You know the man I am marrying in a less than month, but of course, you wouldn't know that because you only care about yourself"… "Madeline, may I call you Maddie?"… "No, because only people that care about me call me that"… "Fine, Madeline, can we do this some where else?" "Why?" "Because everyone is staring"… "Ah so again it is all about you" "Maddie, we really need to get going we can do this later"… "Fine Henry, but I am not riding in the same car as her"… "Maddie can ride with me, Henry I will drive behind you"… "okay sounds like a plan"  
"Casey sorry you had to see that back there"… "Why are you apologizing to me?… you don't need to… you are not ready to trust your mother even though you love her. Mads I understand why you did it… no need to apologizing"… "Thank you for understanding… I thought you were going to think I an crazy"… "well if you are crazy than everyone on this planet is."… "Thank you Casey for doing this with me, I know I wouldn't be able to without you by my side" "Your welcome, okay we are here… do you want me to come in? Or what?"… "Well it is getting pretty late, you go ahead and go take Sarabeth home, I will be okay, Henry is here"… "Okay see you tomorrow"… "okay bye Casey" Maddie leans over and gives Casey a kiss and a hug "Don't worry ,Case. I am fine, I can do this, I'll call you in the morning, I love you"… "I love you too" _Okay I will take Sarabeth back to the dorms and then I will come back I know that she will be upset._

Maddie, Henry, and Elizabeth went into Maddie's office at the Intruder "Please close the door Henry, Elizabeth wouldn't want the janitorial staff to hear how she is the source of all my problems"… "okay Maddie I will wait out in the car" "okay Henry, thank you" …Henry leaves and closes the door behind him "Madeline, can I please explain?"… "explain what Mother? How you just stood by and let Frank beat me to near death 4 times? Or how you let me move into my psycho-sister and Rapist-brother-in-law's house when I was 15 years old? Or when Eve killed or injured all of my friends and then blaming it all on me? Or how you have no disregard for me or my feelings?" "I know you are upset with me"… "Upset? You think I am Upset? No... I am so Far past upset… you know who's office you are in right now?"… "No I do not, who's it?" … "It is mine, mother, I was appointed the Editor-and-Chief of the Newspaper here in Oakdale… "Wow that is amazing" "yes it is, Did you know that I got my Journalism degree in 2 ½ years and I am the youngest Editor-and-Chief on a professional newspaper in the country and did you know that Henry, your only son, is married and has little boy and also has twins on the way?" "No I didn't… you all don't tell me anything"… "oh so you are going to play the victim here? FOR your information I have Emailed you and try to call you many times but you never responded, Henry and Sarabeth has don't the same"… "I didn't know that"… "of course, you didn't know that, because you were not interested because it didn't have anything to do with you and Frank. You are so selfish"… "Madeline I came her for a reason, can I tell you"… "Let me guess 'to mend the fences with your children' yeah I have heard it all before"… "I truly mean it this time Madeline, I am a changed person, I have went to rehab, I am off the painkillers for good this time… I haven't had one on 4 months… Please, Madeline, I love you please give me one last chance"

knock knock "Casey what are you still doing here?"… "Henry you scared me, I am here for the same reason you are, waiting on Maddie" "Yeah I kinda figured that, May I come and sit with you, my radio is broken and I am getting tired of singing Mary had a little lamb over and over" "Sure Henry come on in"… "Casey I just realized I have never thanked you for helping Maddie look for me when B.J. kidnapped me, so thank you"… "No thanks necessary to tell you the truth I only did it is to score points with Maddie because at that point I had fallin for her" "yeah I knew that was the reason but you still did it and I am glad that you did"

"One last chance? How Many last chances have I given you already?" "More than you should, but please" "I don't know"… "Fair enough, but Madeline I want you to know something, I know I wasn't ever there for you when you needed me, but I was week and Frank basically brainwashed me into believing all the lies he told about you… you have to believe me when I say that" "No matter how much I don't want to believe you I still do"… "Madeline, I am sorry that Frank took all of his anger out on me and you, in his eyes we were the weakest so in order for him to feel like a man in a house full of girls he battered us, Maddie, please, I will do whatever it takes, please?"… "Okay, but on two conditions" "anything"… "Stay here in Oakdale and Come to my wedding"… "Done … Madeline, I love you and I promise this time will be different" "You can call me Maddie, and Mom I love you too" the two hug for the first time in Maddie's entire life.

"What are we listening to, Henry"… "Have you ever heard of Jazz music?"… "No is that what it is?"… "No Casey it is bluegrass, yes of course it is Jazz! Geez, well there is mom and Maddie, look they are holding hands" "I guess that is a good thing hey Henry would you mind if you took Maddie home, I am getting tried" yeah sure no problem"… "Thanks see ya tomorrow Henry" "Okay tootles"

Chapter 6 Happy Turducken Day to you!

_Okay I have to be at Henry's in 2 hours, come on Maddie you can do this, who and I kidding I don't know the first thing about interior design so how and I suppose to know if this is correct_ "Is anyone here? Maddie? Hello?" Simon wondered through the hallways at The Intruder "Simon is that you? I am in my office"…. "Happy Turkey day! I called Margo and she said you had to come in to work"… "that is correct, what do you need?"… "Nothing, Maddikins nothing at all I just wanted to give you a little something"… "A wedding gift already? You know you could have just waited you know until the wedding" "This isn't a wedding present this is just for you… here"… Maddie lays down her paperwork and opens the oddly wrapped gift box. "Jeremy wanted to wrap it so I let him"… Maddie pulls out a Teddy bear wearing a white gold locket "awww Simon this is so cute" "and that locket you can take off and wear" "Thank you Simon but why did you do this? I mean it is a very lovely gesture but why?" "For making Katie so happy, she is just ecstatic that you are helping her with the book and you are letting her write a column in the Newspaper"… "I am happy to do it, but Simon this is really unnecessary a simple thank you would have be fine." "Awww come on Maddikins let the whole town spoil you, heck you are the most deserving of it"… "Well I don't believe that but thank you Simon I will treasure it forever" Maddie comes over to Simon and give him a bear hug "Maddie will you tell Henry that Katie, Jeremy and I are going to the Snyder farm today and we will try to swing by later"… "Sure Simon I will, but I need to get back to work I am doing research on Interior design to see these facts are actual facts"… "well if you want me to I can give them to Carly and have her take a look at it and then I will bring them by later"… "What a great idea Simon, would you mind?"… "No not at all"… "Great well here are the papers" "okay I will go now, see you later"… "okay bye Simon!" _Well that was easy enough well I guess I will go back home and take a little nap before I head to Henry's._

Elizabeth was setting in the lobby at the Lakeview and she Casey and motions him to come over "Yes Mrs. Coleman?"… "oh please that makes me sound old, you can call me Liz…. I would like to speak to you for a moment, please sit"… Casey pulls up a chair and sits "Okay sure so what is it you want to talk about" "So tell me about yourself, how long have you and My Madeline been seeing each other?"… "No disrespect Mrs. Coleman but Maddie may be your daughter but she is not yours, you have never been there for her, you let her Brother and Sisters take care of her"… "Now Casey I don't think Madeline has told you the whole story"… "I don't need to know the whole story and honestly I really don't care because I love Maddie, and nothing will ever stop me from loving her… the only reason you are still here is because Maddie is so forgiving so if you are going to say that Maddie isn't telling the truth I think this conversation is over"… "Excuse me young man, hasn't your parents taught you to respect elders"… "What? I have you know that My parents are the greatest parents on this planet and you should be thanking them instead of accusing them of not raising me correctly" "why should I thank them when I have never met them?"… "Because they took your daughter in when she had no place to go, My mom help Maddie come to term with the scumbag Louis raping her, My parents are 10 more of parent to Maddie than you and your husband will ever be. they love her unconditionally, and you know what the other night Maddie was saying that they are the parents she never had…. You know what I don't have to explain anything to you… Good bye Mrs. Coleman" "What did I say"… _Wow she has some nerve I just better leave before I do or say something I will regret._

Margo, Tom, Gwen, and Daniel are at already at Henry's house. "Hey Henry do you need any help in here?" Tom said as he was walking into the kitchen "yeah you can chop up those carrots for me"… "So just think in a matter of weeks we will officially be family" "well you would think all the dinners I have crashed at your house you wouldn't want me anywhere near you"… "Henry you know we love having you over and Maddie is all smiles when you are around, so are you nervous about walking you baby sister down the isle?" "YES! I think it is most horribly incredible thing I will ever do, I know it means a lot to Maddie… I am just afraid I will start to cry"… "There is nothing wrong with crying"… "I know Tom, but if I start crying I will not able to see and I will fall or something… you done with the carrots yet?"… "Yeah here they are"… "Great, thanks Tom" Margo walks as Tom walks out "Wow Henry, it smells wonderful in here… I think you need to give Tom some lessons in the kitchen is there anything you can't do?" "What do you mean?" "Well you are hosting Karaoke night at Crash, you are teaching kids to dance, you cook like a 5 star chef, you are the best big brother to Maddie and Sarabeth, you are a loving father and husband and on top of all that you are second in command at WOAK and you are in reporter for the Intruder… How do you do it all and still have time to be everyone's best friend?" "Didn't you hear I am really a superhero, SuperHenry"… "Ha ha Henry, no but in all seriousness… you have really turned your life around in the past few years I am proud of you" "Well when I found out what Louis did to my little Bright Eyes, it really put my life into prospective, and then there is the simple fact Maddie can get me to do anything. I can honestly tell you if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have anything that I have right now"… "Maddie has had that effect on everyone in Oakdale"… "Ain't that the truth, time to season the Turducken, will you get me the basil and rosemary butter roll out of the fridge, and melt it into this pot"

"Hey Case… I see you aren't answering your phone… I just wanted to let you know I am at home now, Simon came by and offered to take that article to Carly so she can check out the facts, I am going to take a little nap so I will see you later at Henry's House, I love you" Maddie turned off her cell phone and headed upstairs to her room _What is that noise everyone is already over at Henry's _"Hello is anyone here? Hello?" the noise was coming from Casey's old bedroom so she goes investigate she flings the door to reveal Adam and Jade making out "Maddie! She kissed me please don't tell Gwen and Will" Adam said and then left the room in embarrassment a furious Maddie slams the door "So you are doing it again Jade?... What do you have a sick obsession with Gwen's husbands?" "It is none of you business Maddie"… "You better believe it is my business, Gwen is my best friend, Will is my best friend, and Adam will be my brother-in-law in a few weeks so yeah sorry to burst your bubble but it is"… "you know Maddie I think you are the one with the obsession the way you stick your nose in everyone's business"… "No my dear that is you… I am glad that Luke opened his eyes and seen what a sorry low life you really are, he is way to good for you to keep lying and deceiving him into doing your dirty work… Jade I have a question for you… why are you still in Oakdale? No one likes you… you know what I really don't care what your answer is… honestly I feel sorry for you"… "I don't need you to feel sorry for me"… "oh please you live for people to feel sorry for you"… "Just shut up Maddie and will you just leave me alone"… "Excuse you, But NO one tells me to shut up and ummm that last time I checked I was the one that lives here not you so you leave" "you are just Jealous that all the guys want me and not you"… "That is funny, really funny that you think that I am jealous of you because you throw yourself at guys that don't even like you… just to let you know that doesn't mean you are desirable that just means you are easy, Maybe when you grow up you will realize everything I am saying is right, but until then get out of my house." Jade leaves in a hurry. _Oh man I have to tell them… I got to come up with a plan, I got it... can you say bye bye Jade!_

_I should tell Henry what is going on… but if he says something to Maddie she will be heartbroken because she trusted Elizabeth but if I don't say anything she will be even more heartbroken if she ever finds out that I knew… I am telling Henry._ Casey's cell phone rings its Maddie "Hey Mad I was just thinking about you, I thought you were going to take a nap"… "I am suddenly not sleepy… Casey I just saw something you are not going to like one bit"… "What is it?"… "Where are you?"… "I am just leaving the Lakeview. Maddie what is going on?"… "Meet me at Crash… no one is there right now… I will tell you when I get there"… "Okay see you in a few"

"Henry how exactly did you come up with Turducken?" Margo asked while she was chopping up some onions "well that is a fun story.. Okay you know how Maddie loves to ask questions?"… "yeah"… "she has always been like that she has always been smart like that… I remember as a baby she would play with the dictionary… she was reading when she was 3... Anyways to the story, Maddie was five, she and I were having Thanksgiving together, Everyone went to a party and I was babysitting Maddie… it didn't matter to me because I loved it… anyways is she was asking all sorts of silly questions like 'why the pilgrims?' And 'what about the Indians?' And maize. You know, those kind of questions. Why this? Why that? And then she got to the turkey. 'Why the turkey? Why not a duck? Or a goose? Or even a chicken?' And she thought, 'well, maybe the duck and the goose are jealous of the turkey.' And I said, 'you've got a point there. In fact, the duck and the chicken have been plotting revenge for years against the turkey. What they decided they would do, is that the chicken would stuff itself into a duck, and then the duck, in turn, would stuff itself into a, well, I guess an abnormally large turkey. And then, that way, the meal would be even. There'd be no favorites.' Well, Maddie thought that was the greatest idea ever so she demanded that we make this meal, I could never say no to her, so I went to the store and bought a duck, a Chicken, and a Turkey And the Turducken was born."… "Wow that total sounds like something Maddie would do...Henry, I have a question why where you the one to take care of Maddie?" "Well Maddie, no one really liked her even before she was born, that is everyone except me"… "Why?"… "Both Maddie and I are a result of affairs that my Mother had and Frank didn't like that at all so basically we were second class citizens in that house we had to do everything… I haven't told Maddie this but Frank abused me just like he did her… I basically raised Maddie" "oh Henry I am so sorry, how come you left Maddie there? Why didn't you take her? "What was I going to kidnap her, Margo, she was minor and I couldn't do anything without Mom or Frank's permission. I couldn't think of Maddie still in that house with no one to go to, so I turned to drinking to try to drain out that thought.. But it didn't work"… Margo noticing that Henry is trying to hold back his tears "oh Henry… here I will take over… you need a break" "Thanks Margo if you have any question get Emily… I taught her all my secrets" so Margo took over and Henry told everyone he would be back in a minute and than left for the Lakeview to have a little chat with Elizabeth.

"So what is it that you saw Maddie?"… "Well I was going up to my room to lay down and I heard something coming from your room… and when I went to go check it out… Adam and Jade were sitting on the bed making out like no tomorrow" "What? You can't be serious? I can't believe it, Jade and Adam, that is just sick"… "Tell me about it… don't worry I have a plan… are you in?"… "Do you have to ask?"… "Good, call Will and invite him and Jade over to Henry's"… "What if he says no?"… "Tell him that Gwen will be there… trust me he will come"… "Mad, I see those wheels turning… what are you going to do?"… "Lets just say I am going to use a little reverse psychology on Jade and Adam.. The less you know the better off you will be"… "okay I will call Will now"

"Henry I was getting ready to call a cab to take be to your house, Thank you"… "I am not here to pick you up Mother" "What is wrong?" "Oh be quite Mother…I want to know why you are really here"… "To reconnect with you, Sarabeth, and Maddie, I already told you this, why am I having to repeat myself?"… "Because I know you are lying… now this is the last time I am going to ask you before I call up one of my friend to find out why you are really here…. Let me guess you want money again… you figured that you would "reconnect" with Maddie because you knew she would forgive you and then you were going to start milking money from her and eventually me… am I right?"… "No Henry you wrong that is not the reason I came here"… "well what is the real reason because I know good and well it wasn't to connect with "Your kids that ruined your perfect marriage"… "Henry you are being to harsh I never thought that for one minute"… "Who are you trying to fool, Mother? You have always thought that… that is why you just stood by and let frank beat me and Maddie… I could take it I was older but Maddie she was just a kid… she didn't know better…"… "Why is everyone on Maddie's side… Henry you are my son, my blood is running through you veins Maddie is only your half sister.. And I know that she can make you believe all of her stupid fantasies and lies.. That is what she does"…. "Oh my God you sound just like Eve… that is it I don't care why you came to Oakdale but your time here is up… you have until tomorrow to get out of here… and if you don't comply… I will drag you out of here by myself… you will never contact me or Maddie ever again… do you here me?"… "Henry?"… "No you aren't going to talk your way out of this one… 24 hours and you better be long gone"

Maddie and Casey are in Henry's driveway getting ready to head inside "Okay so you are positive that Jade and Will are coming, Casey?"… "Yes I am sure" … "good because I already called Henry to see if it was okay if I could invite them" Maddie says as she is getting ready to exit the car "hold on before we go in there… I got something for you" "You got me something?" "Yeah and I think you will love it beyond belief"… "Really? You have sparked my interest Mr. Hughes… What is it?" Casey reaches into his jacket pocket "Bubble wrap!" "Awww Case, I love it! You want believe it but, I have something for you as well"… "Really? And what is that?" Maddie pulls out a DVD "It's the Princess Bride… I know how you love Princess Buttercup and Westley… so I got you your very own copy"… "Mad, you shouldn't have… you wanna come over and watch it with me after all of this?" "Okay… here comes Will and Jade… lets go ahead and go inside before they park" "okay, but I have a quick question about your plan… by any chance does it have to do with Gwen and Will getting back together?".. "Yes… that is why I want you to "stay out of the loop" as much as possible because there is a chance that Adam will get hurt in the process and I don't want you to get any of the blame"… "well alrighty then… lets do this thing" Maddie and Casey get out of the car and walk hand-in-hand to the door where Emily answered "hey guy everyone else is here… come on in"… Casey held open the door for Maddie and than once inside he took her coat off and went to hang it you "Emily, I gave Simon that article and he said that he would give it to Carly and that he will be running it by here later"… "Maddie, why are you telling me this? You are the one that is in charge now" "Right I forgot… old habits die hard"

"Jade, Adam, just to let you know I won't tell anyone about what I saw… Jade is right it is none of my business"… "Thank you Maddie" "You are welcome" _I won't be saying it you all will _"Okay everyone gather around the table the Turducken is ready and we are ready to stuff our face Maddie and Casey you all are right here"… "Henry you mean we get the special chairs?"… "Oh course you do… this is your last Coleman/Hughes gathering before you get hitched… you getting cold feet yet?"… "No Henry… I grow more and more excited everyday"… "Good because I spent half of my savings on it kid… and you better make the most of it"… "Thank you Henry I love you"… "I love you too… so Casey would you like the honor of carving the Turducken?"… "Sure Henry" Casey starts carving "Hey Gwen, what is on your necklace? I can't quite MAKE it OUT from here" "oh it is a daisy… isn't it lovely?"… "Oh yes, from here it I MADE it OUT to be a frog… I guess I need to do to the optometrist because I can't MAKE anything OUT anymore… Casey will you remind me to set an appointment" "Sure Mad, I will" Jade and Adam were starting to look very suspicious "Adam, are you okay? You are looking sick" "No Mom I am okay"… Henry sensing something was going on "Maddie so how is everything at The Intruder?" "everything is going wonderful… may I be excused for a moment?… My cookies are almost done cooling"… "Sure Maddie hurry up"…"Okay, Will would you care to help me?"… "No not at all Maddie"… in the kitchen "Maddie, what are you up to?"… "If I tell you, you have to keep your cool or it will blow up in my face"… "okay… well earlier I caught Adam and Jade making out.. And now I am trying to get them to confess without me saying anything"… "okay so why would I lose my cool over that… you know that I don't love Jade"… "Will don't you get it… if this comes out, Gwen will be an emotional and will be too, and you all can grieve and move on together if you don't screw this up.. .are you with me?"… "you bet… who else knows your plan"… "I told Casey what I saw and I gave him a general idea of my plan… but no one else knows"… "okay… lets go do this thing"… "We are back… and these cookies are wonderful"… "yes I have tried one and they are amazing… Maddie can I have the recipe?"… "Well Will, I must be honest… I don't use a recipe… I just throw stuff in and hope it MAKES OUT to be an awesome Cookie… Jade would you like to try a cookie?"… "Maddie just drop the act I know you already told everyone about you catching me and Adam making out" _Hook, Line and Sinker_!… Jade looks around the room at everyone shocked faces finally Gwen spoke "You did what? Jade?"… "You mean you all didn't know? Maddie are you telling me that you didn't tell?"… "No Jade I didn't I just made you think I did so you would do what you just did" "You sneaky little conniving Bit.." "That is enough…. Jade you are no longer welcome in my house get out now"… "Fine, Will are you coming"… "No… you can call a cab or walk"… "Will, please come on"… "No Jade I am not coming with you"… "Fine" Jade slams the door behind her as she leaves. Will goes over to Gwen to clam her down… Maddie goes to Adam… "Look Adam I am sorry I had to do that… but I am sick and tired of Jade hurting Gwen… I understand if you never wish to speak to me again" as Maddie is walking off Adam pulls her arm "Maddie I need to tell you something… and I need you to understand something" "okay what is it?"… "You have to swear not to tell anyone… the only people that know this is Mom and Dad and Gwen… our marriage was a fake"… "What? But I was there at the wedding, I was the Matron of Honor"… "The Minster wasn't a minster... he was a friend of mine... Look I know Gwen still loves Will and Will still loves Gwen… do you think I would hurt my brother like that on propose do you?" "well kinda"… "No Gwen and I came up with this plan to fake a marriage entirely to make Will jealous and fight for her" "Wow.. But you made it look so believable"… "What can I say I took some acting classes when I was on college… but Maddie, I was telling the truth when I said that Jade kissed me." "I believe you now Adam"… "Okay so are we cool?" "Yes we are.. One question… why didn't you tell me?"… "I don't know"… "well good work… Look at them"… "You did a nice job yourself, Coleman"… "Same to you, Munson"

Henry walked up behind Maddie "Madeline Coleman did you plan that?"… "What do you think?"… "I'd say yes I knew something was up when you were nice to Jade"… "Well Henry you know how I get… If I know to people belong together I do anything in my power to get and keep them together, hey Henry I thought mother was supposed to come"… "Yeah about that I don't think you will ever see her again… she didn't come for the reason she told us… she had a much more cynical plan"… "oh Man, well she knows where I live and she knows where you live she knows where I work and she is living at the Lakeview… I guess I can call Sarabeth and stay with her"… "no that won't work either… Elwood and Sarabeth won't be back until Sunday… so I guess your only options are Will's house or Casey's Dorm" "Jade might be in stalker mode tonight so I guess that leaves Casey's" … "Okay I will go feel him in… and you can go tell Tom and Margo"… "okay Henry thanks"

Knock Knock "I am Coming" Margo opening the door to reveal Elizabeth "Hello you must be Margo, is Madeline here?"… "Let me guess, Elizabeth Coleman?"… "Yes I see, that you must have heard about me… I came to clean up things with Maddie"…"I am sorry I cannot let you do that, Maddie is not here"… "Well do you know when she will return?"… "I will not answer that question"… "You better or I will, I mean… Henry and I had a misunderstanding and I came her to clear it up with Maddie"… "oh I already know all about your conversation with Henry and my son"… "your Son?"… "Yeah Casey Hughes that is my son… so I told you that Maddie isn't here so you can leave"… "Listen lady she is my daughter and you can't stop me from seeing her"… "Actually I can see I am a police detective and my Husband is the DA and my best friend, Jack Snyder is the Chief of Police so as soon as we all heard about the conversations that you had with both Henry and Casey… we had enough evidence to serve you with a restraining order… you are not allow within a hundred feet of Maddie… and if you so much as get one inch inside that 100 feet… I will throw your butt in jail in a blink of an eye… So Mrs. Coleman have a nice life" then Margo slammed the door in her face and locked the door.

Maddie and Casey are sitting on his bed playing checkers "I won again" "you always win Mad, in the past 4 years I have literally won once and that was because you let me win"… "What can I say I am just awesome!"… "Yes you are… so what game do you want to beat me at now?"… "I don't feel like playing anything else.… I ate too much Turducken… I am sleepy"… "okay… well Elwood don't like anyone touching his bed so you can have my bed and I will sleep in the floor"… "Casey I don't have cooties… we can share the bed"… "Are you sure?"… "Yes Case, we can just think of it as a preview for the rest of our life, Waking up to see each other every single morning" "Sounds great"… Casey walks over and turns off the lights… "Do you want me to plug in your night light?"… "No Case, you are here… and I don't need one when you are close by because I am safe with you"… "well okay then"… Casey climbs into bed "Case, you are warm"… "and, Mad, you are freezing"… then Casey gets as close to here as he could "is that better"… "Yes it is, good night Casey, I love you"… "Good night Mad, I love you too." and then they kiss and Maddie closes her eyes and she is fast asleep. Casey just lays there watching Maddie inhaling and exhaling. _Wow she smells so good… she switched shampoos on me again… I guess she likes to keep me guessing. I can't believe that she fell in love with me… I am the luckiest man on the planet!_

Chapter 7

"Casey? Are you awake?" Maddie said while she was poking Casey "Yeah I am" "Good Morning, did you sleep well?"… "Yes I did… what about you?"… "I have never slept better… when I woke up, I just laid here and watched you sleep"… "I was did the same thing last night… you had that cute little smile on your face… what were you dreaming about?"… "The same thing I always dream about… us" Casey leans over and kisses Maddie… "What was that for, Case?"… "Does it really matter?"… "No I guess it doesn't"… "I dreamt of that last night"… "Well you don't have to dream.. You can kiss me anytime Mr. Hughes… speaking of which… we need to discuss what happens after the wedding"… "What about it?"… "Well I don't think you would want to move back home and I don't think Elwood would be to happy if I moved in here… so we need to start looking for places to live… and no I don't want to live at the Lakeview… I want a house"… "Okay well I noticed a house for rent near the police station"… "No Casey I saw that one…I don't like it…plus I don't want to rent I want to buy"… "well do we have enough for a down payment?"… "Well I have 27,000 dollars saved up"… "what how did you do that" "well Money that was left over from all my scholarships and the Money I set aside to pay your parent for rent over the past few years… but the refused to take it so I put it in savings"… "I'm marrying the smartest, sweetest, most beautiful woman in to whole wide world"… "You better believe it… well I need to get ready to go"… "I thought you took the morning off" "I did, but I have to go to Carly's for fit my dress… I want it to be perfect… I want to look perfect for you on our big day"… "Maddie you would look perfect in a ratty old T-shirt"… "Well Casey I don't think I want to have a ratty old T-shirt as a wedding dress"… "Point taken… hey have you sent out the invitations yet?"… "That was the first thing I did"… "Just checking… I am just letting you deal with all the details, I would just mess them up"… "Case that is impossible… I got to go…I love you"… "I love you too, Call me when you get done"… "Okay I will, bye"

Maddie is standing on a platform with the her wedding dress on and Carly is fitting away "Hey Carly, Thank you for doing this for me"… "Why wouldn't I make 4 dresses for my sister's best friend and the woman who my kids love as much as their own mother"… "You know I love your kids… Oh next Friday there is going to be a girls night in… at the rec center and I need chaperones would you mind doing it?"… "No, I don't mind… Sage is still talking about last time, she as even asked Jack to have a tea party like she had with Henry… Why was Henry there anyway?"… "You know Henry… he was crashing the party… no really he need to talk to me and then Sage saw him and asked him to sit down for a cup of tea… so of course Henry puts on a tiara and a pink boa and sits there and has imaginary cup of tea… Gwen actually has it on tape"… "I guess I will have to ask her if I can see it"… "Have Lucy, Sarabeth, and Gwen gotten fitted yet?" "Everyone but Lucy… but she is coming tomorrow"… "Good"… Jack walks in the front door "Hi Jack" ... "Well hello there Maddie, Wow you look like a princess in that dress"… "That is the plan I even have a tiara"… "Really? I can't wait to see the look on Casey's face when he sees you… You really do look amazing"… "Well Carly's Dresses can make anyone look amazing"… "That is true, Well Maddie it was nice chatting with our but I am beat… I am going to take a nap"… "okay Jack"… "I am done… go look in the mirror" Maddie steps off the platform and walks over to a mirror… "oh Carly… I love it… Thank you" and runs over and give Carly a hug… "I love you Carly"… Aww, I love you too"… "well I am going to get out of this… for some reason Lucinda wants to have lunch with me"… "well that will be fun"… "yeah I know"

Casey is setting at his desk writing in his journal _I still can't believe Maddie talked me into keeping a journal… but I am glad that she did because now, no matter how old I will get I can remember every single detail about the way I am feeling… of course I know my love for Maddie will only grow but still it is great to look back and remember._ Knock knock "Hey Casey do you have a minute?" "Sure, Aunt Katie, for you I have two"… "Aww Casey you are so sweet"… "I know, so what's up?"… "Well I know Maddie wants to move out of Tom and Margo's and you want to move out of this place I think I may have a solution"… "How long have you known this?"… "For a week, Maddie and I where chatting and she voiced this"… "Ahh I was just wondering because she was just talking to me about this like and hour ago"… "She stayed her last night?"… "Yes, she didn't fell safe at Mom and Dad's so she came here"… "what do you mean not feel safe?"… "Oh that right you don't know, Henry and Maddie's Mom is in town and after she had a discussion with Henry and I, we gathered that she was up to something, Henry said that she was acting and sounding like Eve. So we told Mom and she got a restraining order for her… but I am glad that Mad did stay here, because Mom said that she came over last night 'wanting to clean things up with Maddie'"… "Oh I had no idea… poor Henry, he has been through so much… he doesn't need this and neither does Maddie"… "yeah I know, but what can you do but be there for them"… "right, anyway, umm here are some houses that are for sell near by and here is the rough draft of chapters 1 through 7 for the book… would you pass them along to Maddie, please?" "Sure Aunt Katie, will you tell Simon and Jeremy I said hello and give Snickers a carrot for me?" "I sure will, Thank you, Casey"… "Bye Aunt Katie"… "Bye Casey" Casey closes the door after Katie left _I guess I need to start working on my vows they have to be perfect… I know Maddie's will be extraordinary because she is the greatest writer ever… maybe I can get some help._

"Well hello Madeline, I'm glad you could make it"… "No problem Mrs. Walsh so what is the propose of this lunch, business or personal?"… "Actually both, first off I would like to thank you right here and now for running Jade out of town… you have accomplished something that Barbara and I have fail at many times…I must ask, how did you do it?"… "I am smarter than her so I was playing mind games with her, I got her to confess that she was making out with Adam, in front of Will, Gwen, Tom, Margo, Henry, Emily, Danny, Harry, Casey and I"… :Public humiliation… why didn't I think of that I bet Will and Gwen where devastated"… "I thought they would be but it turns out that Gwen and Adam's Marriage was a fake and the only reason they did it is to make Will jealous and leave Jade" "I wished I would have been there to see it… now for the business part I wanted you to take a look at the cover for yours and Katie's book"…. "Mrs. Walsh it is beautiful, but why is my name on the cover… Katie is the writer… I am just the assistant"… "oh I see Katie hasn't told you, he told me that she was making you co-writer, considering you have wrote the book with her… she didn't think it was fair for her to get all the glory" "well that is nice, I will have to thank her"… "So Madeline.." "please call me Maddie"…. "okay, Maddie, how are the Wedding plans going"… "Perfectly… the only thing I have left to is the food for the reception and Lily and Emily are doing that, other than that Lucy needs to go to Carly's to get her dress fitted… and Carly said that Lucy is coming tomorrow"… "Wow you really took charge of things"… "Well I have had lots of help plus I planned Emily and Henry's wedding"… "Speaking of Henry, what is he saying about you and Casey getting hitched"… "He was actually surprised it took Casey so long to ask… he is nervous about the wedding, because he is giving me away" "He is?… well I think that is a good decision… you know he loves you more than he loves himself"… "Yes I do, Mrs. Walsh, so are you going to be able to make it, to the wedding?"… "Do you have to ask, dear, of course I will be there" "Well Mrs. Walsh, it has been nice but I have a paper to run, talk to you later" Maddie gets up and pulls out her cell to call Casey "Hey Mad!" "Hey Case, I just got out of lunch with Mrs. Walsh… Katie has made me co-writer of the book!"… "Really that is great"… "I just thought I would let you know, I am heading to work, see you tonight and another thing… I am taking you out tonight for dinner so dress warm!"… "Warm? okay, may I ask why?"… "You'll see… I love you, Casey Hughes"…. "I love you too, Maddie Coleman"

Chapter 8

"Maddie where are we going?"… "you'll see, here put on this blindfold"… "Okay… Mad, please tell me where we are going?"… "You are just going have to trust me… I promise it will be fun."… "okay, can I have another clue"… "Okay one more clue, we haven't done this in a long time" "well that narrows it down"… "that was the point… I want it to be a complete surprise" Maddie continues to drive to this mystery location.

Henry is setting outside on his porch wrapped in a blanket thinking about yesterdays events "Henry, Harry is asleep, Honey what is wrong?" Emily said while setting down next to him "oh Em, I was this close to hurting Maddie again" "Henry, You didn't hurt Maddie, you were protecting her… stop blaming yourself you did all you could to… you know Maddie wouldn't want you to do this to yourself… Maddie is okay everything is fine"… "But Em, you don't understand, I thought it would be different this time, I thought Mother really wanted to reconnect with us, and when I found out that wasn't the reason, my heart broke… but when I told Maddie, oh the look on her face just broke my heart even more… she has had more things happen to her in her short life… than all the people I know put together"… "But Henry, you have been there for her through all that stuff… and you have made her a stronger person… I know for a fact that you are the reason why her life is the way it is"… "yeah I know… she still gets freaked out sometime when someone even touches her"… "Henry, that will never change, but look at your baby sister, she is getting ready to marry the man of her dreams, she is happy Henry, did you not see that last night. She will be okay Henry, she has you on her side, and she knows that you love her"… "I know Emily, you know I blame myself for all the stuff that has happened to her"… "Henry, you know that isn't true, you couldn't do anything to prevented Frank abusing her, you were 16, you were a child yourself, and you trusted Eve and Louis, it is not you fault, I went to the doctor today… I know the sex of the Babies" "Really? That are they"… "Two beautiful healthy girls, and my prediction is they will both be Daddy's girls"… "Girls! Wow… Em you really know how to make me feel better!"… "That's my job, Mr. Coleman"… "And you are doing a knock out job, Mrs. Coleman" Henry wraps his blanket around his wife and just set there not saying a word.

Maddie leads Casey through the woods by the hand "we are almost there" "Maddie why do you still have the blindfold on?"… "Because I want it to be a surprise… Okay were here… stay right here for just a second" Maddie takes off his blindfold "uhhh why are we in the middle of the woods?" "Because, of this" Maddie turns Casey around to reveal a picnic blanket in the middle of a clearing, with lights hanging everywhere on the picnic blanket was a basket with food, a lit candle and a CD player "Mad, when did you have time to do this?"… "I didn't, I told Luke he could have the rest of the day off if he did this for me"… "where are we?"… "well right though those trees is Snyder Pond"… "Wow it looks different, Maddie why?"… "Hey can't a girl do something nice for her guy?"… "Guess so… So what's to eat, I'm starving"… "Actually I don't know… so I guess we will both be surprised…. Lets see have. Mac&Cheese, Smashed Potatoes, Chicken, Corn on the cob, and Thermos of Hot chocolate"… "it is like Thanksgiving, but with chicken…hey what's the CD player for?" "Do you remember that CD you made me when I kept pushing you away during the whole Eve thing?"… "Yeah, what about it"… "Well I still have it and I figured we could listen to it"… "Good thinking, okay so lets eat"… "okay."

Emily had fallen asleep so Henry took her inside and tucked her in and now just sitting on the porch looking up at the stars when he sees Craig drive up "Hey Craig what's up?"… "Is Emily awake?"… "No she is a sleep, would you like for me to leave a message for you?"… "Actually it is more about your sister than it is about Emily"… "What is it?"… "Well I was going through the comment/suggestion emails that everyone loves the 'Oakdalian of the week' and Maddie that was Maddie's Idea everyone is loving that the do the hard hitting stories but puts a positive spin on it, I was just going to tell your wife that"… "Craig tell me the truth, how is Maddie doing?"… "Everything comes second nature to here… she knew all the ropes within the first day"… "well that is good, I don't see how she can do all that she does and still has time to plan a wedding, speaking of which… Maddie says she doesn't have your RSVP yet"… "oh I forgot, yes I am coming… my daughter is going to be a bridesmaid and how could I miss you walking Maddie down the isle" "ha ha well I'll be sure to tell Luke take a picture of you stuffing your face with cake and I will blow it up and put it up all over town!" "yeah I would like to see you do that, Well, I have to go nice talking with you"… "you too Craig"

All of the lights are turned off except for the candle, Maddie and Casey were laying on the blanket looking at the stars "Case, I don't get it"… "Get what?"… "How I fall more and more in love with you every second… how do you do that?"… "The real question is how is it possible that the most perfect angel could be in love with me"… "Because you are the most amazing man I have ever met, you are my knight in shining armor, you are kind, sweet, loving, smart, and funny"… "Maddie, you are the one that made me that way… honestly, if it wasn't for you I don't know what I would do"… "Casey would you like to dance?"… "of course I would Mad" They both stand up and dance a slow dance Maddie places her head on Casey's chest "Casey?" "What Maddie?"… "I want to dance in the moonlight… hold on… let me blow out the candle… I'm not afraid of the dark anymore… Case, do you have any idea how happy you make me?"…"Not nearly as much as you make me… even if I just here your name, I can't breathe… seriously I can't… it has been like that since day one"…Maddie just smiles and stares into Casey's eyes… by this point they had stopped dancing and they were just looking into one another's eyes Maddie whispers "I love you Casey" as they move closer and closer… and then they softly kiss…

Chapter 9 

Maddie is in her room curling her hair for the wedding rehearsal dinner _I can't believe this time tomorrow I will be married to Casey… Time has flown by. I can't believe that in a month and a half I planned a wedding, running a newspaper, got my two best friends back together, wrote a book, reopened a club, and bought a house. I can't believe the house that we got… it is gorgeous it looks like it came right out of a storybook it even has an adorable little garden and pond in the front yard, as soon as I saw the picture of it I knew I wanted to live there the rest of my life… Casey wanted to look at it in person, so of course we met with the realtor, Mrs. Callaway, and she showed us the house and I fell in love with it, Casey won't admit it but he did to… honestly I think he would be happy to live in a box._ "Maddie do you need any help?"… "Yeah Mrs. Hughes… I can't get the back" Margo walks over and starts curling her hair "Maddie, I have told you a thousand times, you can call me Margo"… "I know, but that is all I have ever called you, calling you or Mr. Hughes by your names just strange… because you all are like my parents"… "Well tomorrow we will be your crazy in laws"… "Never, you all could never be crazy"

All the guys of Oakdale were hard at work setting up the reception hall for the dinner "Hey Henry do you got a minute?" "Sure Bob, we can sit right here… so what's up?"… "Well Henry, I regret having to inform you, but Kim, Mother, and I will not be able to attend the dinner tonight"… "That's to bad, I will be sure to tell Maddie"… "Wait Henry I am not done, Mother asked me to give something to Maddie, but I realize she is going to be terribly busy the next 24 hours so would you give her this for me?"… "Sure Bob, I am sorry I have to cut this short but the festivities start in two hours and we have a lot of work to do"… "No problem, see you tomorrow Henry"

Across the room, Will and Casey are setting up the podium "So are you nervous?"… "why would I be nervous Will? I am marrying Maddie tomorrow"… "I don't know, I know when I was marrying Gwen I was nervous as all get out and it was just you, me, Maddie, Gwen, and Judge Steve and you are going to say your vows in front of everyone you know"… "As long as I keep my eyes on Maddie I will be fine"… "So I have to ask, why don't you want a bachelor party?"… "Okay what is the propose of a bachelor or a bachelorette party?"… "Its your last night of freedom, before you are tied to one person the rest of your life"… "Exactly… it makes it sound like marriage is the worst thing that could happen to you, but in all reality it is the best thing that could possibly happen to me ever"… "when you put it like that I understand… is that why you are doing this dinner tonight?"… "yeah" Gwen walks up "hey Casey you have been here all day, go back to the dorms and clean up… Henry is her supervising so everything is in good hands"… "Okay I will see you to later"… "So Will, do you know what you are going to say? Because as the best man you have to make a toast"… "Yeah I know, honestly I have no clue… I guess I will wing it like always"… "yeah me too, man have you looked at the sanctuary yet?"… "No I have been setting up all day"… "Well it looks like Cinderella's wedding, it is so Maddie"… "I bet, did you know that she got Snickers fitted for a tux?"… "No way, you have to be kidding"… "No I ain't she really did" "that is too funny, I always known Maddie would have a gigantic wedding like this, she deserves it after all she has going through" "yeah"

"Simon? What are you doing here?"… "Well Katie and I where discussing something and I would like to run it by you first"… "Okay, what is it?"… "So assuming that you all will want to move in to your house as soon as you come back from your honeymoon, so Katie was thinking about throwing a moving party while you are gone so all your stuff will be there and you won't have to worry about it"… "Well all the furniture is all ready there, its just our clothes and stuff"… "Yeah but none of the furniture is put together and nothing is in the correct place and all the walls are white… so we could paint and all that fun stuff while you are gone"… "Well Maddie wants the rooms all the room a different color" "I know, Carly has been working with Maddie"… "yeah sure I guess, Henry already has a key so you can ask him… hey Simon I'm sorry man, but I need to take a shower and pack before this shindig starts"… "okay I will see myself out, bye Casey"… "alright, bye Simon"

Everyone but Casey has arrived at the reception hall everyone is mingling "Hey Maddie, will you take a picture with me, please?" "Sure, Danny… hold on hey Adam will you take our picture" "Sure" Adam takes the Camera "okay Danny we will take two one silly one and one normal"… "okay, Thank you Maddie, you know tomorrow will be the last morning I get to bring you breakfast in bed… Dad says from tomorrow on that will be Casey's job"… "Well Danny I will make a deal with you okay?" "okay what is it?"… "Well you know where Casey and I will be living right?" "yeah"… "well I promise I will tell Casey every time you spend the night that you get to make breakfast"… "Really… you mean you will let me spend the night?"… "yeah sure, we have plenty of room… I'll tell you what, I know your birthday is coming up, if you want and it is okay with your parents you can invite all your friends over for a sleepover, how does that sound?"… "Cool, thank you Maddie" Danny gives Maddie a hug "No problem Danny, hey have you seen Casey… he should be here by now".. "No I haven't but I will tell him to come over here if I do"... "Okay, thank you Danny"

"Casey where have you been? It is getting ready to start, you are starting to make my baby sister nervous, get up there"… "Sorry Henry, it took for ever to find a parking spot." … "Hey you don't have to explain it to me, I'm not the one that you are going to marry"… "I know, too bad that you are already married, we've would made an incredible couple" they both laugh "Shut up Casey and get up there" "okay see ya"… "Boy, that boy is crazy, he will fit right in with the Coleman Clan"

Casey walks across the room to the table Maddie is sitting at _Wow there is my angel, that dress is Wow! _"Casey I am glad you could make it"… "Sorry I'm late, Maddie I couldn't find a parking spot".. "That's okay, Case, you are here now" Maddie leans up and kisses Casey in the cheek "Mad, you look amazing, that Dress reminds me of Princess Mia's red dress on Princess Diaries"… "you know your chick flicks, Case, I saw this dress and admittedly thought of that and I had to have it" "how much?" "Casey that is one thing you never ask a woman, don't worry, it wasn't too much" "Okay, Lesson learned" Luke walks up with his camera "Maddie, Casey let me take you picture"… "okay Luke"… "Casey you might as well get used to it, people will be taking our pictures all night and all day tomorrow"… "I know… I guess I have no choice but to get used to it"

"May I have you attention please, Thank you, as all of you know I am Henry Coleman, the older brother of the lovely bride, and I would like to say I am so nervous about tomorrow, because not only going to walk my little bright eyes down the isle, but I have to marry her, sure I have done plenty of weddings in the past few years, but none of which compare to this, Maddie is the greatest sister anyone could ask for, she is so incredibly bright, I remember she was reading chapter books before she started kindergarten, I know she is making the right choice by marrying this lad right here, Casey I would now like to make you an official member of the crazy Coleman clan, and yes we do have killer t-shirts and jackets" Everyone starts cracking up "don't worry, you all get a t-shirt tomorrow, so here's to Maddie and Casey, may all your wildest dreams come true"…

"And the funny part is he is serious, you all do get shirts, not my idea.." Will said as he took the microphone from Henry "…Thanks Henry now go sit it is my turn, I am Will Munson, the best man, I know I am suppose to give a toast tomorrow after the wedding but I would like to say something to Maddie and Casey as individuals, don't worry tomorrow it will be something totally different… Casey, we have been best friends for a really long time, I know we have both done some stupid things and I know we will probably still do some stupid stuff, I just want to tell you now you will always be my best friend. Maddie, you are like a superhero or something, You tutored me, you told me the truth no matter what it was, you are honest and you speak you mind, you are hilarious with all you movie quoting, and wow you are the smartest person on this planet you started college a semester after I did, and I have a year and a half left and her you are out already and running a newspaper. So heres to Maddie and Casey, my two best friends getting hitched at last!"

Adam and Daniel make their way to the podium Adam doesn't say anything he just holds Daniel up so he can talk "I want to say something, when Maddie first moved in with us, Casey said that he didn't like her, I didn't care because I thought she was the coolest girl I ever met, she would play games and watched cartoons with me and she would tuck me in every night, Casey saw this and he started asking me all these questions about Maddie, I knew he would come around, I mean who couldn't love Maddie, soon enough Casey and Maddie were "Secretly" going out but Maddie still took time to hang out with me, when Momma kicked her out, me and Casey were both sad, I wanted my best friend back and Casey wanted to make kissey face with Maddie… I was so excited when Maddie moved back in, before Casey moved out he told me to make Maddie feel special so I did, I brought her breakfast in bed every morning… I would set on her bed and talk until she was finished. I love Maddie and I am so happy that you will be family very soon, and Maddie, if Casey ever does anything, I am always here for you" Maddie looked over at Casey and whispered "it looks like you are going have to treat me like a queen or you will have to answer to Henry and Danny"… "I know, I wouldn't even think of treating you anything other than the queen that you are" They lean in a kiss.

Lucy makes her way to the podium "Well how am I going to follow that one, Casey you already know I love you, we are cousins I want to make this about Maddie, so Maddie, you have became one of my most cherished friends and the most helpful, when you first offered to help me with the children's toy drive at the hospital, I will admit I was hesitant but when Dr. Bob, told me that you were Casey's girlfriend I knew it would be alright, because I had heard a lot about you, I just never met you, needless to say you took over the toy drive, you exceeded our goal by over half, so we were able to give all the kids 2 toys, I still can't believe that you had that parade of Santa's… I will never be able to understand how you got Henry, Holden, Luke, Jack, Simon, Mike, Dusty, Dallas, Tom, Will, Casey, Dr. Bob, and Daddy all to dress up as Santa and give away those toys… I still watch that tape every Christmas and it gets funnier every year anyway, I know this goes with out saying, but everyone at the hospital loves you to pieces and we are so happy that you are getting married, if anyone deserves it you do" Gwen Makes her way up "I am the Maid of honor, I am saving my speech for tomorrow, I know Maddie loves Casey, and I know Casey loves Maddie… so here is to the lovely couple, don't be worried about tomorrow, just remember that you love each other and it will go easy as pie"

Chapter 10

"Is everyone decent?" "yeah Henry, come on in and see your sister" Henry walks into the Bridal room "Where is Lucy and Sarabeth?"… "They they are running around somewhere" Margo is painting Maddie's nails and Katie and Gwen are doing Maddie's make up "So Henry, are you ready for today?"… "No Maddie, I am not, I am nervous as can be, but the more important question is are you ready?"… "The truth be told I am a nervous wreck, not because I am getting ready to marry Casey but the fact that everyone in our family except Eve will be there, this will be the first time I have seen most of them since I lived with them"… "Then why did you invite them Maddie?"… "Because, Henry no matter what they have done to me, they are my family and it wouldn't be right if I didn't share the most important day of my life with them, plus it is one day and half of the Oakdale PD will be here"… "Well okay, I just wanted to check in on you"… "well thank you Henry" "okay see you in a little while, to bring you all lunch" Henry kisses Maddie on the cheek "oh bye the way, Bob told me to give you this last night, it is from, Kim, Bob, and Nancy, see ya later gals" "bye Henry." Maddie slowly opens the box "What is it Maddie? Show us"… "it's a key"… "Well what is it to?"… "I don't know but there is a note… 'Maddie, Everyone at the hospital, WOAK, and The Intruder are thrilled that you are taking this step towards your future, you hold the key to your own destiny, I bet you are wondering what the key is to… Well you will just have to find out at the reception. Welcome to the Family, Bob, Kim, and Nancy Hughes' so I have to wait great"

Dr. Bob is sitting in the Lakeview dining room "Hey Grandpa, thanks for inviting me, I thought Dad was coming" "He will be, he just called, Casey, so are you ready?"… "I couldn't be more ready… I finished my vows, I have been working on them for weeks now… and I think they are perfect"… "Well that is good, I am so proud of you"… "Thanks, here comes Dad… Hey Dad" "Hey, Son, hey Dad"… "I was just telling Casey how proud I am of him"… "I know, my son, getting ready to be a married man" "Casey, I have a gift just for you, I got Maddie something last night, and I got you two a wedding present so here"… Casey opens the box "it's a key, what is it for?"… "I am not telling you will find out what it is afterwards"… "Grandpa, why do you do this to me, now I am going to be wondering what the heck it is"… "You will find out soon enough, now eat up its almost time"

"Carly you're here… let me see that dress"… "Here you go Maddie, Gwen, Lucy, Sarabeth… and I gave Holden, Faith and Natalie's dresses, and Jack is bringing Sage… is that it?" "Yeah that is it, Thank you again for doing this Carly"… "No problem, now go get them on, so I can make some last minute adjustments" Margo, Katie, and Carly are the only ones in the room "I told Henry I was here, and I told him to come back here in ten minutes… so he should be getting her as soon as Maddie walks out" "Good thinking Carly, is it just me or does all this seem so surreal? I mean sweet little Maddie is getting married to my nephew"… "Katie, I know what you mean, but I am glad that it is happening Knock Knock "Who is it?" "Henry and Luke" Katie runs over and opens the door "They just when back to change"… "I thought it would be a good idea to take some pictures of the lovely ladies so I brought Luke"… "Good, I want copies"… "oh don't worry Mrs. Hughes, I will be sure to get them to you"… Gwen, Lucy, and Sarabeth walk in all each wearing floor length red dresses "you all look amazing… I think knew Maddie would have a glitzed up winter style wedding" "yeah these dresses are amazing, and Maddie bought us all a coat to match it"… "Yeah I bet, where is Maddie"… "I'm right here Henry" Maddie says walking into the room Henry's jaw dropped to the floor "oh my, Maddie you look like.. Wow this dress is amazing"… "You think so, Carly I lost a little weight since my fitting… it is a little loose"… "okay I will fix it later… come on girls lets go take some pictures with Luke" everyone leaves. "Maddie, you look amazing I don't see how you could look any more perfect"… "Henry my hair isn't even fixed yet and this dress is like 2 sizes too big for me"… "You never knew how to take a complement"… "Sorry Henry, okay start over"… "Maddie, you look like you just fell down from heaven." Henry bent his head down and started to tear up "Henry what's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong, I am just so happy that you are having your greatest dream come true, and I get to be a huge part in it… I love you Maddie, and after all the horrible things that have happened to you, I am so happy that I get to be there with you on the happiest day of your life"… "Henry, you are going to make me cry and then my make up will be ruined. Henry I have something to tell you that I have never told you before"… "Okay what is it?"… "I have always looked up to you, you have been though hell and back for me many times, I have always thought of you as my father figure, I love you not only as my brother but also as a father figure, Henry I knew you were scared when Frank abused me… but you didn't show it around me, you were strong, that is why I asked you to give me away, you are 10 times the father, than Frank ever was or ever will be. So thank you Henry for all the beatings you took on my behalf, without you I doubt I would be here today"…. Maddie walks to Henry and give her the biggest hug of her life "I love you, Maddie"… "I love you too, Henry"

Will, Casey, and Elwood are hanging out at Java, Elwood is making a tower out of sugar packets "Elwood, what in the world are you doing?" "I am gathering up all the sugar to make the tower taller"… "There is some Sweet n Low and Equal right here on the table"… "Those won't work because sugar is heavier than these, and it will throw it off balance" "you are such a dork"… "Well I can't help it Will, I am nervous and I do stuff like this when I am like that"… "Why are you nervous, Casey is the one who is getting married, today"… "Yeah but I have to wear that monkey suit"… "We all have to wear one… Hey Casey why are you being so quiet?" "I have spent the past month working on the perfect thing to say, and now I am second guessing myself, I don't even think what I wrote down makes any sense"… "Casey, don't read your vows from a card, just say what is in your heart, who cares if it doesn't make sense"… "Yeah but this is Maddie's Dream wedding, and I want it to be perfect, and if I flub up on my vows then the whole thing will be ruined"… "Casey, you know that won't happen, just look in her eyes and everything will come out"… "is that what you did when you married Gwen?" "Yeah"… "well I guess we need to go get dressed and go pick up Snickers and head to the church"… "okay let me put away all these packets"

Emily and Margo are doing Maddie's hair in the bridal room Knock "It's Henry"… "Come on in… How many times have you been in here today?"… "This makes trip number 7, Maddie just to let you know the Coleman's are all here, and Bernie want to see you" "okay tell her she come in" … "okay Bernie you can come in, she says it is okay"… "Madeline, it has been so long"… "Hey Bernadette" Maddie gets up from her chair and goes over and hugs Bernadette "I am so glad you could make it"… "and I am glad you invited me… Maddie, I know we have had our differences, but when I got your wedding invitation in the mail, I knew that was a sign that everything would be okay…" Bernadette said "… when I got word that you took over The Intruder I started subscribing to it, and I must say you are doing a marvelous job"… "You mean that you actually read my paper?"… "Of course, Maddie, you are my sister, and I am proud of you, nothing will ever change that"… "You all are going to make me cry… Bernie this is Henry's wife, Emily, and this is will be my mother-in-law in about 2 hours, Margo Hughes"… "It is a pleased to meet you Emily and Margo" the three shake hands "Emily is the co-owner of the Newspaper and Margo is a detective at Oakdale PD"… "That is wonderful, Maddie the sanctuary looks exactly like all those pictures you showed me growing up"… "you remember me showing them to you?" "Of course I do, you where always doing something like that, thanks to Henry"… "I know he is the greatest ... Hey Bernie if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready, so yeah" "Okay Maddie, I will go but may I ask something?" "Sure" "I know you aren't to keen on building any relationships with anyone, except for Henry, after Eve and Louis, but would it be okay if we wrote or Email each other, just to keep in contact… Because Maddie, I have missed you"… "That will be fine with me"… "okay I will let you get back to getting ready" Bernadette left "I will see you when it is time to walk down that isle" and then Henry leaves.

Lucy, Gwen, Katie, and Sarabeth enter the Bridal room "Okay everyone is here… Maddie, you look like a real life princess"… "Yeah thanks to your sister, this dress is amazing"… "Yes it is, do you have everything?"… "What do you mean?" "Something Old, Something New, Something Barrowed, and Something Blue"… "No"… Margo pulls out a little box and hands it to Maddie "Something old, this was my very first diamond necklace, I got it when I was 16, and now it is yours" "Thank you Margo, it goes wonderfully with this dress"… Lucy pulls out a box "this is from me, Gwen, and Sarabeth… it is a tennis bracelet… that is you something new and blue, because if you look closely those a blue sapphires" "Thank you guys it is lovely, did you all get together on this, because this bracelet matches this necklace perfectly"… "Maybe"… Katie comes forward, with a huge box "this is your something borrowed, it was my veil from my dream wedding with Simon"… "Katie I have always loved this one, you guys are the best, I love you"… Henry comes in, "okay here we go, everyone line up, Katie are you walking Snickers up the isle right?"… "No Henry, Simon has him and he is going to hand him off to Harry when he goes up, he has his black leash on, so he can hop"… "okay good…" Henry walks over to Maddie "In less than an hour you will no longer be Madeline Coleman, but Madeline Hughes"… "I know isn't it amazing, I have been dreaming of this all my life, and now it is finally a reality… I am going to be Mrs. Casey Hughes!"

Chapter 11

"Hey, Tom I met Bernadette Coleman just a little while ago"… "Really, Margo, does she seem sane?"… "Tom, don't say it like that, but yes she seems to be, she asked Maddie if they could keep in contact via letters and Emails… she wasn't wanting and quick fix for their relationship… she wants to prove to Maddie that she is different and Henry and I both think that she is sincere" "well that is good, when I walked in here, I thought I walked into a storybook… this is amazing"… "Yeah I know, have you seen Casey in his tux? He looks handsome"… "yeah I did, how does Maddie look?"… "She looks like a princess, she has been smiling from ear to ear all day, Henry is nervous"… "I bet, he is not only walking Maddie down the isle and the marring her" "Hey it is starting"

Elwood and Sarabeth walk down the isle, "Sarabeth, you look incredible"… "You don't look so bad yourself, Elwood" Lucy and Luke follow behind them "Luke you said that you took plenty of pictures in here right?" "yeah why do you ask?" "Because this place is the most beautiful wedding I have ever been to, hey look there is Grandma". Behind them Gwen and Will "Wow look at all these people, I think every one in Oakdale is here"… "I know, because everyone loves Maddie, and everyone wants to see her happy" Harry and Snickers are next everyone "awwww's" as halfway through Harry picks Snickers up and yells to Emily "Am I doing a good job, Mommy?" Casey stands and takes his position he looks down the isle _It's time! The moment I have waited for._

"Henry, are you ready?" "Yes, you have to promise me now, if I cry you won't get mad at me"… "Henry I could never be mad at you…. Faith, Natalie, Sage it's time to go, do it just like we practiced" the three girls went up the isle throwing deep red rose petals everywhere "they should be professional flower girls" "oh Henry, they started The Wedding March… Johnny, Ethan, Jeremy lets go"

Maddie and Henry step forward all eyes on her, the three boys behind them carrying Maddie's long train. Will leans over to Casey "She looks good" _Yeah that is the understatement of the century_. "Henry how are you doing?" "Just fine Bright eyes… just fine" Henry says as he is tearing up "There is Mom and Frank"… "Maddie you don't have to look at everyone, just keep your eyes on Casey"… "Okay Henry" _Wow, he looks so handsome, he looks like he just walked out of my dreams all those years ago._ "Okay, I may be giving you away, but I will never let you go"… "I know Henry.. Now get up there and start this wedding" As Henry is getting ready Maddie and Casey are just looking at each other, both unable to breathe finally Casey says "Mad, you literally took my breath away just now" Maddie felt herself start to blush.

"Hello everyone, Just a fair warning if I start crying it isn't because this is so unbearable, it's just that I am marrying my baby sister…. Okay so lets get this started… We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between Madeline Coleman and Casey Hughes and to unite them as one, I am getting the bad stuff out of the way first, if there should be anyone with cause as to why my baby sister and this young man should not be united, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence "Well alrighty then, lets continue so Maddie and Casey have made it easier on me, they are going to say something, who wants to go first?" "I will" Maddie said

"When I was a little girl, I would always set in my room for hours on in, dreaming and planning out my perfect dream wedding. I always pictured my husband to be handsome, tall, with a gorgeous head of hair, what can I say, I was 6. Well I lucked out because not only did I find that man, but he is also funny, caring, protective, and thinks I and the greatest thing since sliced bread! But seriously, Casey, you are truly my knight in shining armor, my prince, my happily ever after. I love you, Casey Hughes, and I vow to you this day in front of all my friends and family, I will be your loving wife, and I will stand by your side from now until the end of eternity" "Casey? Your turn" 

"Okay I have spent the past month, trying to find the perfect words to say, I have it written right here on this card, but today I realized this isn't about perfection, it is about love so I am not going to use it instead I am going to say what is in my heart…. Maddie, you have always called me your knight in shining armor, I don't see how that is possible, you are the one who saved me, you where in my corner when no one else was, you are my best friend, you are my angel in every sense of the word. You saved me from myself, Maddie, before you I honestly thought that I was God's gift to mankind, then I met you, with your take no bull attitude, boy you whipped me into shape. Pretty soon I realized that I wasn't God's gift at all, but you were. You are so beautiful, funny, caring and loyal, you don't care how much trouble you may get in, you will do anything in your power to help someone in need, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I love you, and I feel so unworthy of your love, but somehow I have it, so on this day I vow to you, Maddie Coleman, to spend every moment loving you, cherishing you, doing whatever you want, and thanking God for every single day that I have one of his precious angels by my side."

"Okay so I take it you both want to get married, but just in case, Casey, do you tale this woman, Madeline Coleman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" "I do" "And Madeline, do you take this man, Casey Hughes to be you lawfully wedded husband?" "I do"

"Wedding rings are a visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the unity of this man and this woman in marriage. Harry, its your turn now, do what you and me practiced earlier"… Harry handed the rings to Maddie and Casey "With this ring, I thee wed" Casey slips Maddie's ring on her finger "and with this ring, I thee wed" Maddie slips Casey's ring on his finger "I gotta say this is the best $179.95 I have ever spent" Maddie and Casey say together "Henry!" "Okay, Okay I'm going: And now, by the power vested in me, allow me to present to you, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Casey Hughes. Casey, You may now kiss my little bright eyes." Casey leans down and kissed his beautiful bride.


End file.
